The Dreamers
by fallingshort08
Summary: Jasmine and her little sister share everything, but more than just material things, they share the same dreams. They didn't think anything more of it until Dumbledore decided it was best if Jasmine and her six year old sister both attend Hogwarts school.
1. Chapter One

**The Dreamers**

**Chapter One**

**_ A single tear ran down Jasmine's face before she sang a song for her mum and dad's funeral. It was the song her mum used to sing her and her little sister to sleep with. She wiped away the tear and started, _**

_**"I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your life, pass you by. Weep not for the memories. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. Standing on the edge of something much too deep. And I will remember you. Will you remember me? Don't let your life, pass you by. Weep not for the memories." **_

**_She couldn't sing anymore, and her voice cracked. She could hear her mum's voice singing to her, and it was too much to handle. She burst into tears and ran into her uncle's arms. She wiggled her way out of his tight hug and away from the people, the noise and away from her thoughts. _**

**_She climbed a tree as high as she could go and cried. She cried her eyes dry. She started hyperventilating and couldn't catch her breath. She fainted and fell off the tree. _**

**Jasmine awoke with tears streaming down her face and was short of air. She sat up in her bed and turned on the light. She had it again, the dream when her parents died and she was all alone. She figured it was because her dad's parents had died when he was a baby, and Jasmine always wondered what it would be like if her parents were dead. She shivered at the thought of it. **

**She got up and looked in the mirror. Her green eyes were red from crying, and her long, straight, dark brown hair was a mess, but other than that she looked like she always did. She was always told she was an almost exact copy of her mum when she was her age. Unlike her mum, though, Jasmine didn't always have her nose in a book. That hadn't changed throughout the years, and her mum was always urging her to read more. **

**Jasmine's little sister, Delia, who's six, looked more like their dad. She had thick, jet black hair, medium in length, and also green eyes. She was small for her age, but probably more mature than most. **

**Both Jasmine's mum and dad worked for the Ministry of Magic, but not at the Ministry. Only they were allowed to use magic, and even though Jasmine was fourteen and accepted to Hogwarts, her parents refused to let her go. Still, every year a letter came, and this year Jasmine was telling her parents it was her choice and she wanted to go. Her only regret about going to Hogwarts was that she'd have to leave Delia here. **

**She and Delia were about as close as sisters could get. She told Delia everything and vise versa. Wherever Jasmine went, Delia tagged along. Jasmine had taken care of Delia since she was young because her parents worked so much, and they built a tight bond. **

**Jasmine knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she didn't even try. She opened her window and went out on the roof to look at the stars, taking a blanket with her. She sat gazing for a while when she heard a tap on the window from the inside. Delia waved from inside and tried to open her window. Jasmine smiled and opened it for her. **

**"What are you doing up so early?" Jasmine asked softly. **

"**I don't know." Delia answered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. **

**"Want to sit with me for a while?" Delia nodded and Jasmine picked her up and wrapped the blanket around the both of them. **

**"Jassy, are you going to go away to that school?" Delia asked suddenly. **

"**I want to." Jasmine answered. "Why?" **

**"I had a dream you went and took me with you. It was huge and beautiful, and when you first get there you ride up on carriages with no horses attached. They move all by themselves. And there's this big huge room with four tables in a row, and one along the back wall, and the food appears magically, and you can see the sky through the ceiling! I wish I could go there." Delia looked at Jasmine with her big, baby eyes and the most serious expression on her face. Jasmine couldn't help laughing, but it was strange she had that same dream only the night before, but a little different. **

**Delia pouted. "Oh, I'm sorry Delia! I bet Hogwarts looks just like that, and you will go someday. You'll get to see it when you're older." Jasmine soothed. **

**"I'll see it sooner than that, Jassy, you'll see." Delia looked up at the sky and pointed. "Look, look! It's and owl!" **

**"Oh yeah, it is. Why is it coming this early?" Jasmine wondered. Delia shrugged. **

**The owl swooped down and landed right next to Jasmine, and stuck its leg out. Jasmine untied the letter. It was a familiar one. She opened it, it said: **

Miss Jasmine Potter,

I am once again inviting you to come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since this will be fourth year for you, this will be your last invitation. I cannot possibly ask you to come and learn everything when you only have three years, but four years of learning, we can try. Please send back your reply, and do not forget to ask your parents first. Tell your mum and dad I say hello, and tell them I personally would like you to attend. Also, if you can come I ask that you meet me in Diagon Alley to work out some issues.

Sincerely Yours,

Albus Dumbledore

**"What does it say?" Delia asked. Jasmine snapped back to reality. **

**"Come on, Delia, we have to go talk to mum and dad!" Jasmine got up quickly and pushed Delia through the window, and went through herself. She slammed the window shut and ran down the hall. She pounded on her mum and dad's bedroom door. **

**Delia tugged on her sleeve, and was ignored. So she yelled, "THEY'RE IN THE KITCHEN!!!" **

**"Shhh! Don't yell!" Jasmine chided, and scrambled to the kitchen. Their mum and dad both looked surprised. **

**"Good morning girls." their mum welcomed them. **

**"Morning Mum, Dad. I just received a letter from Dumbledore. He says this will be the last year I can be invited to attend Hogwarts, and I really want to go. It's not fair that you've kept me out of magical schooling for so long, and I have decided I'm going whether you say yes or not!" Jasmine was speaking to her toes the whole time, too nervous to look up at her parents' faces. She waited for their reply. **

**"We talked about it too, and we think you should go. We, also got a letter, and we're going to meet Dumbledore today at two in Diagon Alley," Dad said. **

**"We are? Really! This is so cool!" Jasmine was practically jumping up and down. **

**"Yes, we'll go if you girls go back to sleep for a few more hours, or atleast until the sun is up." Mum pleaded. **

**"Okay! Thank you!" Jasmine kissed her dad on the cheek, and then her mum. She picked up Delia, twirled her around and carried her back to their room. **

**She lay awake for a few minutes, but slowly her eyes fluttered and closed. She fell asleep breathing rhythmically in tune with Delia. **

_ It was raining hard, and Jasmine could barely see. She felt someone's hand in hers and looked down at Delia. Delia let go and ran towards a row of carriages that seemed to be moving by themselves. Delia got in the last one and waved for Jasmine to hurry up. Jasmine ran to the carriage and sat next to Delia. _

_"I told you they move on their own!" Delia exclaimed as the carriage rolled forward to a huge building. Delia pointed at it and said, "That's it! That's Hogwarts!"_

**The dream blurred and changed. **

_ Jasmine was falling, falling from the tree again. She hit the ground with a hard smack. She heard a scream from the distance and got up. _

_"Jasmine? Jassy? LET ME GO! JASMINE! HELP!!!" Delia was screaming, and Jasmine shot up like a rocket. She ran towards her little sisters cries. She saw her in the distance; a man was pulling her away, pulling her against all her struggles. She extended her little hand to Jasmine, and Jasmine reached and reached but she couldn't grab it. She wasn't close enough, and the man took her Delia away. _

**Jasmine woke up and grabbed Delia, who woke up too. **

**"Don't let them take me, Jassy." she whispered, close to tears. **

**"Oh, baby, I won't! I won't!" Jasmine pulled Delia into her arms and sang her back to sleep, hoping and wishing for good dreams. She sang herself right back into a dream, but this one was different,**

_ The sky was blue and clear, not a single cloud in sight. The soft grass beneath her was green and the warmth of the sun was nice. It was like heaven on earth. Then there was laughter. Sweet as sugar laughter. Delia's laughter. Jasmine sat up, and looked around for her. She was sitting on the grass playing with a little girl her age, with bright orange hair. _

_Next to Jasmine was a boy her age who also had orange hair, but it wasn't as bright. He had bright blue eyes though, and smiled at her when she looked at him. She smiled back, and stood up. _

_Nearby was a lake, a clear lake. She looked at her reflection in the water. She saw the reflection of her and behind her was a boy with white, blonde hair. She turned around fast and almost fell in the water, but he caught her wrist and smirked. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and looked in his silver-gray eyes. He looked at her confused and avoided her gaze. She looked past him and saw with great fear a black sky approaching fast. _

_She looked for Delia and spotted her playing tag. She ran to her and pointed to the sky. The blackness was coming quicker. She saw fear in Delia's eyes. She grabbed the little girl's hand, and Delia grabbed the other little girl's hand. The two boys followed, giving each other nasty looks. _

_Jasmine looked for some place they could go a place where they could hide from the darkness, but she couldn't find one. The orange haired boy pointed to little house on a hill. It would mean they had to go to the blackness, but they would be safe after. So that's where they went. Once inside Jasmine looked around. _

_They were in a deserted building. Delia wouldn't let go of her hand, so she walked around with her. They explored the house together. A while later the sun peeked in through a window, and they all agreed to go outside to see if the black was gone. Jasmine went first, along with Delia. She opened the door and screamed. _

_They were in the middle of a grave yard. Delia bolted to a grave and started to cry. She laid down on it and refused to get up. It was their Mum's grave, and their Dad's was right next to it. _

**"No!" Jasmine screamed. This time when she looked at Delia, she was crying. **

**"Why are all our dreams so bad?" she whispered, her lower lip quivering. **

**"Do you always have the same dreams as me?" Jasmine asked. **

**Delia nodded, "That was almost a good dream, but it had to end badly." **

**Jasmine looked at the clock and gasped, it was almost twelve o'clock. "How'd we sleep that long?" She asked her sister. Delia shrugged, and they got up and dressed quickly. **

**"Mummy, Daddy, I had a bad dream!" Delia padded down the hallway in her yellow bunny slippers to look for their parents. **

**Jasmine got dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat. She found Delia sitting on a chair, traces of tears on her cheeks. **

**Jasmine frowned and looked around, "What's the matter?" **

**"Mummy and Daddy aren't here." she whispered. **

**"Did they leave without us?" Jasmine looked around for a note, and found one on the counter. "You silly goose," she said. "It's right here!" **

**"What does it say?" Delia asked interestedly. **

**"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Jasmine said as she read. **

**"What? What 'oh no, no, no'?" Delia tapped Jasmine's shoulder impatiently. **

**"They did leave without us. Come on though, I think I know how we can get there!" Jasmine said as an idea popped into her head. **

**She headed to their fire place. **

**"What are you doing?" Delia asked as Jasmine picked up a pouch from on top of the mantelpiece. **

**"It's called Floo Powder," Jasmine explained, "You pick up a handful and step into the fire place. Then, you say where you want to go, very clearly, and throw the powder down. I think that's what you do atleast! The only thing is, you have to go by yourself and I have to go by myself. So, do you want to go first, or last?" **

**"I don't want to go!" Delia whined. **

**"Come on, please? Mum and Daddy will be there!" Jasmine begged. "We can practice first. Step into the fire place and say 'Diagon Alley' really loud and clear."**

**"Okay." Delia reluctantly stepped into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" **

**"Perfect!" Jasmine said. "Now, you do that same thing, but throw this powder down right after you say it. Okay?"**

**Delia nodded slowly. She took a handful and yelled, "Diagon Alley! Jassy! I don't want to!"**

**"Come on, Delia, all you have to do now is say it again and throw the powder!"**

**"Fine!" Delia stomped. "Diagon Alley!" She threw the Floo Powder, and she disappeared. **

**"Okay, my turn," Jasmine said out loud, but to herself. She took a deep breath and stepped into the fire place. She shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and threw the Floo Powder. She was flying through the air, but too fast to see anything, then, suddenly, she stopped and was in a small, dusty shop with rows of shelves all with little boxes on them. She was in a wand shop! **

**The first thing she saw was Delia, looking nervously at the fire place. She jumped when Jasmine appeared. **

**"Are we at the right place? Where's Mummy and Daddy?" Delia asked as she hugged Jasmine. **

**"I'm not entirely sure. We'll find them though. Come on." Jasmine took Delia's hand and they went out onto the street packed with witches and wizards. **

**Jasmine saw a robes shop and a wand shop and was looking at a shop that sold owls and other such pets when Delia said excitedly, "Look! It's my friend from our dream!" and released Jasmine's hand and ran into the crowd of people. **

**"Delia! Come back!" Jasmine pushed through the people after her sister. She saw her tap a little orange haired girl on the shoulder and introduce herself. _Well she sure isn't shy! _Jasmine thought as she reached her. She spotted the orange haired boy from their dream and a woman and man she assumed were their parents. **

**"Delia!" Jasmine said out of breath. **

**"Hi Jassy! This is my friend, Olivia. This is my big sister, Jassy." Delia introduced them. **

**"Hi." Jasmine smiled. **

**"Livie, come on. We have to go. Wait who are your friends?" The woman asked, looking at Jasmine. **

**"Oh! Hi! I'm Jasmine, Jasmine Potter. This is my little sister Delia." Jasmine blushed. **

**"Did you say Jasmine Potter? Is your mum and dad Hermione and Harry Potter?" the man asked. **

**"Umm…yes." Jasmine answered politely. **

**"Well, nice to meet you! I'm Ronald Weasley!" the man said and shook her hand. **

**"Ron? Mum and Dad talk about you all the time! And your sister, Ginny, too!" Jasmine was really happy to meeting at last the long lost best friend of her parents. **

**"I'm Ginny." the woman said smiling. "This is my daughter, Olivia, and my son…" she looked around. **

**"Hey, I'm Sean," the orange haired boy came over and said to Jasmine. Then he extended his hand. **

**Jasmine looked at it for a second and then shook it lightly. "It's nice to meet you," Jasmine was sure her face was red as a beet. Unlike little Delia, Jasmine was shy when it came to meeting people for the first time. **

**"Well, where are your mum and dad? I'd very much like to see them again!" Ron exclaimed. **

**"Actually, sir, I'm not quite sure." Jasmine felt really stupid. **

**"Don't call me sir, call me Ron, and I'll help you find them." Ron replied. **

**"Do you know where they're supposed to be?" Ginny asked.**

**"They're meeting Dumbledore." Delia reported. **

**"That old guy's still alive?" Ron asked, shocked. **

**Jasmine laughed and nodded. "Yes."**

**"Well let's go see if we can find them, shall we?" Ron asked. Jasmine nodded again and they walked into the crowd again. "You know, they'll most likely be in here." Ron pointed to a pub and they went inside. **

**"Mummy! Daddy!" Delia exclaimed and ran to give them a hug pulling Jasmine along with her. **

**"Ron? Ginny?" Dad asked. Ron smiled and they hugged, and then Dad hugged Ginny. **

**"I can't believe it!" Mum said and hugged Ginny and Ron too. **

**Dumbledore stood up, "Hello Sean! How has your summer been?"**

**"Good Professor and yours?" Sean answered. **

**"It's been wonderful. Miss Jasmine! It's nice to finally meet you!" Dumbledore finally saw Jasmine. **

**"It's nice to meet you too." Jasmine shook his hand; she was getting very tired of introductions and hoped there weren't too many more of Mum and Dad's old friends here. **

**"So, how did you two get here anyways?" Mum asked suspiciously. **

**"We went in the fire place! It was so cool! Can we do that to get home, too, Jassy?" Delia asked, hopping on Jasmine's lap as she sat down. **

**"You used Floo Powder? How did you know how?" Dad asked surprised. **

**"I've seen you use it, Dad, it wasn't that hard!" Jasmine explained. **

**"Well, it seems I remember your Dad having a bit of difficulty his first time," Ron said, and told her the story of Harry's first Floo travel. **

**"Really?" Jasmine asked her dad.**

**"Yes, really, I didn't do it right the first time. So what." Harry looked away. **

**"Don't be embarrassed, Harry, it's only your daughter!" Ron said and Harry smacked him. **

**"Mum, can I go look around? Please?" Jasmine asked. **

**"Yes, but you little missy, are staying with me," Mum pointed at Delia. **

**"Thanks Mum! I'll see you later!" Jasmine said and dashed out the door. **

**She walked down the street on one side, and was coming back up the other side when she saw a boy in the robes shop that looked familiar. Jasmine frowned and looked closer. Sure enough, it was the other boy from her dream, the blonde haired one. Jasmine didn't know she was staring until he came outside. **

**"I know I'm incredibly handsome, but I don't really know you so…" the blonde boy drifted off. **

**"Oh!" Jasmine blushed deeply, "I'm so sorry!"**

**"Interesting name," the boy said. **

**"Umm…actually, my name is Jasmine Potter," Jasmine was sure she was blushing even more furiously, if that was possible. She took a deep breath to calm down, and was now pink instead of crimson. **

**"Oh." he gave her a look of distaste she didn't understand at the moment until he said, "I'm Draco Malfoy."**

**Jasmine's jaw dropped. She could not possibly be having a conversation with her father's enemy from school's son! No way! She swallowed and said, "Oh! Wow! Uh…I really better be going now! Bye!" **

**"Wait!" Draco grabbed her arm.**

**"Ow! Let go!" Jasmine said. **

**"No, I have something to say." he gripped her tighter. **

**"I don't care what you have to say! I can listen better when you're not trying to pull off my arm!" Jasmine pulled again and he let her go. "Thank you!" She said and smiled falsely, "I'm all ears."**

**"Tell me, why is it the infamous Harry Potter's daughter doesn't go to Hogwarts?" Draco asked sneeringly. **

**"I will be going to Hogwarts this year." Jasmine replied in a mocking tone. **

**He smirked. She was about to walk away when he said, "So, how is having a mudblood for a mother?" **

**She turned back around, "What did you just say?" **

**"I said 'How is having a mudblood for a mother?' Wouldn't that make you a mudblood too?" Draco looked at her and, she was guessing, about to smirk, and probably would have if it weren't for her fist slamming into his face. **

**"Don't you ever talk about me or my family again." she whispered threateningly and walked away, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. **

**Ginny's son, Sean walked up to her with a look of shock on his face. "You just punched Draco Malfoy in the face!" He told her. **

**She raised her eyebrows and said, "Really?" she looked back at Draco. "Oops!" **

**He looked at her with new found respect, and nodded, "You do know he's going to make this year a living hell for you now, right?" **

**"Definitely," Jasmine said shaking her head. They both laughed. **

**"Dumbledore sent me to get you. He said something about talking to you about the dreams you've been having?" Sean shrugged. **

**"How could he have known that?" Jasmine asked. **

**"Dumbledore knows everything," Sean said, although he didn't know what she was talking about. **

**They hurried back to the pub, and Dumbledore led Jasmine and Delia to a room in the back where they could talk privately. **

**"I know that you two have been having some pretty weird dreams lately, so I want you to tell me as much as you can remember about each of them, and try to fill in any blanks for each other," he said. **

**"Okay," Jasmine told all of the dreams, and Delia helped with the little bits she'd forgotten. "How did you know about the dreams?" Jasmine asked after. **

**Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and he smiled at her, but didn't answer the question. Instead, he looked at Delia and asked, "Would you, my dear, like to come to Hogwarts with your sister?" **

**Delia's eyes lit up, "Really? Can I?" she asked excitedly. **

**"If your mum and dad say yes, you may come, but every morning I want you both to write down the dream you had, and give it to your house professor. Okay?"**

**"Yes! I told you I get to go to Hogwarts with you!" Delia shouted excitedly. **

**_This is all way too weird! I'm going to wake up in my bed in a minute and it will have all been a dream! _Jasmine thought, but it wasn't a dream. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Jasmine and Delia went outside of the bar with Sean and Olivia while Dumbledore explained the plans for this year to Harry and Hermione. Jasmine was a little nervous about her parent's decision. They thought of Delia as a baby, which, in most cases, was true. Would they let her come to Hogwarts? Most of Jasmine hoped they would say yes and her little sister could join her at this enchanted school, but a part of her was disappointed at the thought of having to share one more thing with Delia. Jasmine had never felt that way before and she wondered what had made her think that way about her Delia. **

**"So, what happened in there?" Sean asked as she and Delia emerged from the building. Jasmine sat next to her new friend and thought how neat it was that she felt so comfortable around this orange flame haired boy she didn't even know. **

**"Well, Delia and I were making our arrangements to come to Hogwarts." Jasmine explained. **

**"What do you mean?" Sean queried, a look of surprise on his freckled face. **

**_He's kind of cute._ Jasmine thought. "Dumbledore is making an exception for Delia. I don't think she's going to take classes, but she's staying with me." **

**"Oh, that's weird. That's never happened before. You guys must be special." Sean kidded. **

**"Oh yeah, definitely, we're gifted!" Jasmine agreed laughingly. She watched her little sister play with Olivia like they'd been friends since birth, and at how easily she could talk to Sean, and wondered if her parents and Ron had clicked as fast as they did. **

**"Jassy, what are you looking at?" Delia had caught Jasmine staring at her. **

**"Nothing." Jasmine blinked and looked away. **

**Sean nudged Jasmine and whispered, "Great, Malfoy's coming." **

**"What?" Jasmine followed his gaze. "Crap." she mumbled. **

**Draco Malfoy was striding up the street towards them, not even bothering to apologize to the lady he bumped into. **

**Delia saw him coming and her eyes widened. She went up to Jasmine, grabbing her hand, "Look, it's the other boy from our dream," she whispered, but loud enough for Sean to here. **

**"What is she talking about?" he asked. **

**"I'll explain later," Jasmine said as Malfoy stopped in front of them. **

**"What do you want, Malfoy?" Sean looked at him with sheer hatred. **

**"I just thought I'd come see how Potty and Weasel are getting along," he said with a smirk. "I can't wait to tell my father that the tight bonds of the idiots really do make it to the next generation. I guess you'll have to find some other lunatic to be your third wheel so you can be the threesome again." **

**"I see your father has taught you the same old names. He still hasn't figured out how to use his imagination, has he? Well, I suppose it's too late now" Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny just came outside. **

**"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked. "What is he talking about?" **

**"Oh, his father used to call us those names when we went to school together." Harry explained. **

**Malfoy looked like he was going to say something, but instead another Malfoy spoke, "Draco, come on. We need to go now." Draco Malfoy senior had just walked up behind them.**

**He was the most handsome man Jasmine had ever seen. He had sleek blonde hair, and pale skin. His silver eyes glittered in an evil, mysterious sort of way. **

**Draco junior nodded, sent an evil glare Sean's way, and followed his father. **

**"He didn't even say hello! After all these years and he still holds a grudge against us," Ron said. **

**"Yeah, well, what do you expect? He's a Malfoy." Hermione replied. **

**"Uncle Ron, can we leave now?" Olivia was stretching her arms up so Ron would hold her. He picked her up. **

**"Yes, we better get going." Ginny answered for him. **

**"I guess I'll see you in a week," Sean said to Jasmine, so only she could her. **

**"Bye." Jasmine blushed. **

**"Keep in touch, okay?" Harry said to Ron. **

**"We will." Ron waved. The two groups parted and went opposite directions. **

**Jasmine looked back at the same time as Sean and waved good-bye to him. **

**Harry decided to go home when Hermione mentioned Jasmine, Delia and she needed to get some shopping done if they were planning on going to Hogwarts this year. He knew how long girls took to shop and didn't want to be stuck with them for that long. **

**Jasmine purchased a few sets of black robes, a small cauldron, quills, ink and some books. Delia just bought a set of black robes. She had to have them custom made because they didn't have a small enough size for her. Hermione surprised them with a kitten and a snowy owl.**

**"I want to name the kitty! Her name's gonna be…umm…Snowball, because she's a little white ball." Delia declared, cradling the little white kitten in her arms. **

**"Okay, I'll name the owl then," Jasmine said. "His name will be…Wally."**

**"I like that name! That's the name of my teddy bear!" Delia pat Wally on the head with her finger. **

**"Let's go, girls. I have to get home and finish that paper for Mr. Johansson. I told him I would send it tonight." Hermione rushed them to the fireplace. **

**They used Floo Powder to get home. Once they got there Delia showed Harry every single thing they bought. He sat through it all, as a good father would, and commented on each and everything she showed him. She was smiling widest when she showed him Snowball last. **

"**Well, isn't that the cutest kitten I ever saw. Not like Crookshanks, huh, Hermione?" Harry called to their mum. Jasmine had heard about Crookshanks, and he wasn't a very pretty cat. **

"**This is my owl, Dad." Jasmine tapped him on the shoulder, "His name is Wally." **

"**Oh, wow. He reminds me of Hedwig. I haven't seen her for a while." Harry thought back. Hedwig had only died just two years after Delia was born, so Jasmine knew about her. She was glad owls lived for a long time. A nice sturdy pet, she just hoped Snowball would last a long time too; she didn't want Delia to go through a pet dying in her early years. **

"**I miss Hedwig." Delia said. **

"**You can't remember her, Sweetie, you were only a baby." Dad picked up Delia and placed her on his knee. **

"**I remember her, Dad. She was the best owl ever." Jasmine smiled. **

"**Yeah, she was, wasn't she?" Harry had a glazed over look in his eyes and Jasmine knew he was thinking about his years at Hogwarts again. He went through a lot when he was there. Jasmine loved her father for being so strong, but she didn't know if she could handle something as good as he did. To live through a battle with the Dark Lord as many times as he did, and to have actually found a strong enough group of wizards and witches to defeat him and his followers in the end. He was the bravest man she had ever heard of in Wizard history, and she had read many books, too. **

"**Come on, it's time for dinner." Hermione called from the kitchen. **

"**Jasmine, are you sure you can handle your sister coming with you?" Jasmine's mum asked for the thousandth time that day. **

"**Yes, Mum, we'll be fine. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to her. She'll be okay, and so will I. It isn't that big of a deal, if she doesn't like it you can always come and take her home, but only if she says she wants to come home. Now, let's go." Jasmine recited once again. She was going to ignore her mother, but she didn't want to be rude. She figured this would be the last time she'd have to say it since they were about to get on the Hogwarts Express. **

**They were just outside the train station waiting for Harry to park the car. They got all their trunks out first so they wouldn't have to carry them far. **

"**Now, remember, if anything bad happens you owl me right away, okay?" Mum reminded. **

"**Yes, Mum." Jasmine replied wearily.**

"**Do you promise?" Mum asked again. **

"**Yes, I pinky promise to owl you if anything at all happens." Jasmine held out her pinky and linked it with her mother's then released. Her mum looked satisfied and was quiet for a moment. **

"**Mummy, when will we be there?" Delia asked. She was leaning against her Mum with her arms wrapped around her waist and her head nestled in the spot above her hip where she could rest. Hermione was stroking Delia's hair. Delia was bored already and they hadn't even gone into the train station yet. **

"**Once on the train it takes about four hours to get to Hogwarts. Then you'll be sorted into your room in the front of the Great Hall and then you'll go and sit with your table. You will go in Jasmine's house, but I'll bet Professor Dumbledore would let you put the hat on for a moment if you ask really nicely. After that you'll…" But she was cut off by Jasmine. **

"**You mean I have to go up with the first years in front of everyone and see which house I'm in? Can't I do it alone, in the other room or something? Everyone is going to see me and see that I'm a fourteen year old who is just coming and they'll think I'm stupid or something!" Jasmine looked horrified. **

"**It isn't that bad, honey, it's over in a few moments and then you sit with your table. Then the food appears and there's so much to eat you would think it would last for days, but in an hour or so it's almost all gone. It's the most delicious food you'll ever taste. Then you'll go up to your house and find your room. You'll get to know the people in your year and other years. It will be just fine, Jassy, you'll see. We all have to go through it." Hermione rubbed Jasmine's back soothingly. **

**Just after her Mum's little speech Harry was beside them and they went in the station. They walked down the stairs and Jasmine glanced at her ticket to see what Platform they were going to and found out it was Platform 9 3/4. She looked confused, but she was sure her parents remembered where to go. It wasn't that long ago that they were in school, as they always reminded Jasmine when she complained about homework and being a kid. **

"**Daddy, when will I get to see you and Mummy again?" Delia asked in her sweet little kid voice. **

**_Great, _Jasmine thought, _She's going to start crying and say she doesn't want to come after all and I'll be all alone in a place where I know two people, one who is nice and the other who will probably taunt me until I decide I want to leave the school. Mum is not going to let her go if she starts whining. I have to get her to shut-up!_ **

**But Jasmine didn't have to get her to shut-up because Hermione didn't hear Delia and Jasmine didn't have to worry about Dad not letting her come. She just hoped Delia wasn't having second thoughts about coming to school. Jasmine found she needed her little sister almost as much as she needed her. **

"**Why, are you nervous, Sweetheart?" Dad asked and lifted Delia onto his shoulders. **

"**A little, but Jassy will be there with me, so I'll be fine." Delia smiled down at Jasmine and held her hand out to her. Jasmine went over and took her little hand in hers. **

"**Yeah, we'll have lots of fun, but I'll have to do my work too, so…" Jasmine started. **

"**I know, I know, I need to be quiet then and let you concentrate." Delia recited. Jasmine noticed she was almost as bad as her mother when it came to important things. Oh, that was a scary thought. Jasmine shook her head as if to shake the thought out of her mind. **

"**Come on, you slow pokes, you're going to miss your train." Mum called from a little ways ahead. Jasmine and her dad hurried to catch up while Delia shrieked with delight as their father galloped like a pony. He even added the sound effects which made Jasmine laugh too. **

**Jasmine and Delia's Mum had stopped in between Platforms 9 and 10. She waited for them to catch up, and then looked expectantly at Jasmine. **

**Jasmine frowned at her, "What?" **

"**Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot you don't know how to get on!" Hermione and Harry began to laugh. **

"**Umm…get on what?" Jasmine was confused. She knew perfectly well how to get on a train. How was this one any different? All they had to do was find it and she was pretty sure she'd be fine getting on it. Why were her parents laughing at her? **

"**You have to run at that wall there, between Platform 9 and Platform 10 and you'll go through the wall and be on Platform 9 3/4. I'll carry your trunks for you." Dad explained. **

"**You're joking, right?" Jasmine asked. Her parents shook their heads 'no', "What! Are you insane? You can't run through a wall!" **

**But just as Jasmine was saying this a few people walked past them and right through the wall and disappeared. **

"**Okay, so maybe you can walk through a wall." Delia said with her eyebrows raised. **

"**That is so cool!" Jasmine exclaimed. "How does it work?" **

"**Oh for Merlin's sake, just show her how, Harry!" Hermione was looking anxiously at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eleven o'clock. The train left promptly then as the letter said. **

"**Okay," Dad said. He rushed forward with Jasmine and Delia's trunks and disappeared right through the wall. **

"**I guess it's my turn, huh?" Jasmine asked. She wasn't sure she could do it, but she ran at the wall and winced early so she'd be ready when she hit the solid bricks, but she opened her eyes and looked around and she was on another Platform! Her father was waiting for her and smiled when she came through. **

"**See, wasn't that neat?" Harry asked. **

"**I'll have to admit, that was wicked cool." Jasmine laughed. **

**A few minutes later Mum appeared holding Delia in her arms. **

"**What took you so long?" Jasmine asked impatiently. **

"**Well, your little sister was scared that you and Daddy disappeared and she didn't want to go, so I had to carry her." Hermione set Delia on her feet and Delia smiled innocently. **

"**That wasn't so bad, I guess. I'm sorry, Mummy." She grabbed Mum's hand and started walking and then stopped when she saw the train. **

"**Oh my god, it's like a mini one that you see in toy stores and use remote controls to work it!" Jasmine gasped at the cute steam train that had the words Hogwarts Express in red lettering on the side. **

"**It's the same old train, Harry." Hermione sighed like it was a walk down memory lane again. **

"**Well, I guess we'll see you soon?" Harry opened his arms for a hug and both Jasmine and Delia jumped into his arms. Jasmine kissed him on the cheek. **

"**Bye, Dad, I love you." Jasmine said. **

"**Bye, Daddy, I love you." Delia mimicked Jasmine and kissed him on the cheek too. **

**Then Jasmine gave her Mum a hug. "Bye, Mum, I love you too!"**

"**I love you, honey. Write me tonight! I'll send you one back as soon as I read it. I'll be expecting at least one letter a week from each of you. Hopefully I get more though." Mum answered poking Jasmine on the nose as she took another look at her as if she was moving away and never returning. Then she smothered Delia in kisses and hugs and Dad and Jasmine laughed when Delia squirmed to get away. **

"**Good-bye, Mummy! I love you! I'll write you every day and Daddy too!" Delia finally got away and put her hand in Jasmine's.  
**

**With one last wave they boarded the train that would take them to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **


	3. Chapter Three

**The Dreamers**

**Chapter Three**

Jasmine pulled Delia on the train behind her and down the wide aisle. There were compartments on both sides of the train, but the doors were closed. Jasmine was too shy to open the door and ask if she could sit with whoever was in there. She hoped there were some empty ones left with the door open so she and Delia could sit by themselves. She didn't want to answer questions about Delia coming to Hogwarts too.

Jasmine was so involved in her intense worrying that she nearly missed an empty compartment.

Delia stopped walking and tugged on her arm, "Jasmine, there's one right here."

"Oh, sorry," Jasmine said and followed her little sister in. There were two benches facing each other, and a big window on the wall to look out.

Delia kneeled on the seat and looked out the window, trying to get one last glimpse of their parents. "It won't be too much longer before we see them again, right?" Delia asked hopefully.

"I don't know. We might not get to see them until Christmastime." Jasmine said. She was looking out the window for their parents too. They were standing right where they had left them, but they were talking to Ron and Ginny, and Olivia was there too.

"Hey, look, it's Olivia! Can we go say hi?" Delia perked up excitedly.

If they were here, that meant Sean was here too! Jasmine was happy about that, but what if he didn't want to talk to her and he was only being nice because his mom was around? What if he really thought she was weird and avoided her? He was the only person she knew here, besides Delia, and she was hoping she'd have someone to talk to. "No, we can't, hon, the train will be leaving any second." Jasmine answered Delia's question finally and Delia's head dropped.

"I'm not going to have any friends to play with at Hogwarts. There's no one else my age there, Mummy said. So while you are in class I have to sit all alone in a room with nothing to do. What will I get to do for fun?" Delia pouted.

"It's okay. You could hang out with me and my new friends if I meet any." Jasmine said.

"You will!" Delia smiled at her big sister.

"And maybe one of the professors will let you be their little helper and you could help out for a while. If I ask our house professor do you think you would like that? Maybe I could teach some simple spells, if you'd like, but you have to be careful. Then, if you get bored during the day you can send Mum and Daddy letters and practice your writing." Jasmine was trying to think of some things off the top of her head so Delia would be happy.

"Yeah, and I could walk around and see what secret rooms they're hiding." Delia said with her eyes wide.

"No, you can't do that. You'd probably get in trouble, or lost." Jasmine answered quickly before Delia got any ideas.

"Fine, but will you take me sometimes to see the rooms and stuff? The place is so big! I want to see all of it." Delia was happy now, so Jasmine couldn't say no.

"Yes, of course I'll take you! I want to see the place too!" Jasmine smiled.

Delia had been sitting across from Jasmine, but now she came over and lay down on the bench with her head in Jasmine's lap. "Wake me up when we get there." Delia mumbled, already half asleep.

Jasmine watched her parents talk with Sean's parents until the train slowly began to move, and in rolled away so she couldn't see them anymore. She wondered if Delia could wait until Christmas to see them again. She hadn't been away from them for more than a few nights when they stayed with Grandpa Sirius. The time Jasmine had gone away to sleep over camp for a week, her parents told her Delia cried every night before she went to sleep when they told her Jasmine wouldn't be back for three more days, then two, then one, and when Jasmine finally got home Delia gripped her so tightly in a hug Jasmine must have had fingernail prints on her back. But Delia told her she could never leave that long again. Jasmine had missed her too, so she didn't object. She just hoped it wouldn't be like that with their parents or Delia might be going home in a week.

Jasmine looked out the window at all of the places she knew. She was watching for a while when she heard someone walk by their train compartment. It was then she realized she left their door open. She wanted to close it for some reason, but she didn't want to move and wake up Delia. She didn't exactly know why, but she wanted that door closed. She wiggled out from under Delia and placed her head gently on the padded seat.

She went over to the door and peeked out. She saw Draco Malfoy walking down the aisle and he was going to pass by her. She wondered where he was going so she looked the other way and saw Sean coming. She wanted to shut the door so Draco wouldn't see her, but she wanted to leave it open so she could say hi to Sean. She decided to leave the door open. She'd hit Malfoy before and she could do it again if she wanted.

"Well, if it isn't Weasley," Malfoy said when he saw Sean.

Sean looked up and rolled his eyes as if he didn't have time for this, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

Jasmine decided she'd watch them since neither had seen her yet. She leaned against the side of the wall and looked out. If they did see her she would just say hi, yeah, she would say hi.

Malfoy ignored what Sean said and continued, "Have you decided to change into your robes? They look blacker this year. Did your Mum decide to buy you some new ones so you didn't have to wear the old holey hand-me-downs from your uncles? It's about time. Those things were ancient."

"Shut-up, Malfoy. I've always had new robes. I never wore my uncles' hand-me-downs and you know it. You can't even come up with anything rude to say so you might as well give up. You're never going to catch up with your father. You know, he won the award for being the biggest prat in the school in his day. Apparently he used up all the snide comments out there. Now, would you move so I can go find some place to sit?" Sean asked.

Malfoy looked at him amused, but didn't say anything. He looked past Sean and saw Jasmine. "Always staring are we Potter? That's very rude, you know."

Jasmine stood up straight. Sean turned around and looked at her. She smiled a little. "Umm…hi?" Jasmine said it like a question.

"Hey." Sean smiled.

"Oh, so you're more than friends. First it was Potter and Granger, and now it's going to be Potter and Weasley. That changes everything." Malfoy smirked.

"You seriously need to get a life. Don't you have friends?" Jasmine asked.

Sean laughed.

Malfoy pushed past Sean and walked over to Jasmine. Jasmine stopped smiling. Malfoy looked like he was going to say something but instead caught a glimpse of Delia curled up in a little ball. She was sucking her thumb and looked like a little angel. Jasmine stepped in front of Malfoy so he couldn't see her anymore.

"Who's that?" Malfoy asked.

"She's my sister." Jasmine snapped.

Sean came over too and saw Delia sleeping.

"So your sister really is coming? I thought you were joking." He said.

Jasmine shook her head and Malfoy said, "Your sister is coming to Hogwarts. It's not a place for babies."

"Would you be a little quieter? I don't want her to wake up!" Jasmine shushed.

Just then a lady with a trolley filled up with sweets and things to eat started coming down the aisle. "In a compartment children." She called.

Jasmine looked at Sean, "You wanna sit with us?"

"Sure." He replied.

"Come on, all of you in that one there." The trolley lady waved them all into Jasmine's compartment.

Jasmine sat down next to Delia and put her head back in her lap. Delia stirred, but didn't wake up. Sean sat across from her and Malfoy reluctantly sat next to him, but as far away as possible. He looked quite mad that he was stuck with them.

Jasmine looked down at Delia when she felt her squirming. She thought she was waking up but she must have just been dreaming. Then she started whining like she was in pain, and her breathing got faster like she was running from something.

Malfoy looked at her funny and said, "What is she doing?"

Jasmine shook her head, "I think she's having a nightmare."

"Great. See, that's why babies aren't allowed to go to Hogwarts, because now you're going to have to take care of a little snot nosed brat who whines and cries and has bad dreams. You know she's going to want her Mummy and Daddy in one day, you just watch."

"Shut-up, Malfoy," Sean said tiredly.

Delia gasped for air and woke up. She looked around her like she didn't know where she was. She looked scared for a second when she saw Malfoy, but smiled when she saw Sean. Then she looked over at Jasmine and frowned at her.

"What's wrong, Delia?" Jasmine asked, concerned.

"I can't believe you," Delia said.

"Hon, what are you talking about?" Jasmine queried.

"You left me!" Delia crossed her arms.

"What do you mean? Did you have a bad dream?" Jasmine was confused.

"Ha, your little sister is funny." Draco laughed.

Delia turned to look at him. She said in a very scary voice for someone so little, "You made her do it. You're bad."

"Delia, what do you mean he made me do it? Do what?" Jasmine didn't want Malfoy to hear about the dreams but she really had no choice.

"Don't talk to me! I hate you! I told you not to trust him," Delia pointed at Malfoy, "but you didn't listen to me. So I don't want to talk to you! I want to go home!"

"I told you she would want to leave." Draco grinned.

"Shut-up, Malfoy! Get out! Go sit somewhere else! I don't want to talk to you!" Jasmine shouted.

"Jeez, you sound just like your little sister," Draco said.

"Just leave, Malfoy, please." Sean snapped.

"Whatever. You guys are crazy anyways." Draco rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him as he left.

After he was gone Jasmine grabbed Delia's shoulders gently and turned her around so she was facing her. "Now, what happened in your dream?"

Delia sighed and sat with her back against the bench, "We were outside and I showed you the ring I found near the big lake. Then we sat with our feet in the water and he came. He told you to come with him and at first you said no, but he begged you and you finally said yes. You left me there by myself to go with him! He's bad! I hate him! And then Sean came and brought me back inside. You told me before that you would never leave me! Why did you leave, Jassy?"

"Sweetie, it was only a dream. I would never leave you!" Jasmine pulled Delia up on her lap.

"Promise?" She asked her babyish voice.

"I promise." Jasmine answered. She glanced up at Sean and smiled. He didn't ask her any questions and she liked that.

Delia fell back asleep a few minutes later.

"Do you want to know a charm that will help her sleep without dreaming?" Sean asked.

"Sure," Jasmine said.

"Okay. Just place the tip of your wand on her forehead and say 'good night, sleep tight, dream-free'. My mum does it for Olivia when she has nightmares, or when she can't get to sleep. It only works on little kids though."

"Oh, thanks." Jasmine took out her wand from her pocket and placed the tip lightly against Delia's forehead. She whispered, "Good night, sleep tight, dream-free."

"So, is that why your sister is coming to Hogwarts?" Sean asked.

"Well, kind of. That's sort of half of it." Jasmine replied.

"Oh, well, you don't have to tell me," Sean said.

"No, it's fine." Jasmine answered. "The whole reason is because she and I dream the same things, all the time. Every dream I have, she's having too. She can barely sleep unless I'm near her."

"That's not really that bad though." Sean replied.

"That's not all of it. They always turn bad in some way, and I guess Professor Dumbledore wants to monitor our dreams for some reason. I don't really know, but that's the reason Delia is coming with me. She basically has to." Jasmine explained.

"Wow, that's a little weird. Wait, so that first day I met you, when Delia said she dreamt about Malfoy, do you have those often?" Sean asked.

"What do you mean? Dreams about people we have never met yet? Sometimes, but they don't show us the future, like, we don't dream about what we do when we meet them. We just have a dream and they're in it. I think they warn us what the people are going to be like."

"What did you dream about Malfoy?" Sean questioned.

"Well, actually you were in it, too, and Olivia. It started out with Delia playing with Olivia. Then you were there next to me, and I got up to look in this lake that was next to us. I saw Malfoy's reflection in the water next to me and nearly fell in, but he caught my wrist. Then a storm came and the darkness took over. We hid in this little house until the storm stopped and we went outside, but we were in a graveyard instead, and our parent's graves were just outside the door. Then we woke up." Jasmine was looking out the window instead of at Sean, she was pretty sure he already thought she was weird, and now he probably thought she was insane.

"I guess that is a little weird. You didn't even know us. I've never had a dream like that before. You said you thought it warned you of what we were like? What do you think it meant?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I know Olivia playing with Delia showed they would be friends. I guess Malfoy's was a warning of what a prat he would be. And yours was…I don't know…maybe you represented friendship too," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, you're right about Malfoy being a prat. From what I've heard from my Uncle Ron, actually all of my uncles, he's just like his father," Sean said.

"He certainly seems it. Really, though, his father was as bad as him?"

"His father was worse!" Sean exclaimed.

"Jeez," Jasmine said.

It was silent for a moment so Sean changed the subject, "So, are you nervous?"

"About tonight? No, not really. The only thing I'm not looking forward to is having to go up in front of everyone to find out what house I'm going to be put in." Jasmine answered.

"It's not that bad, it's over in a moment and then you can sit down."

"Good. I don't much like to make a fool of myself on front of people I don't know. Not that I do in front of people I do know, but even that is better than in front of a bunch of strangers." Jasmine admitted.

"You're not going to make a fool of yourself." Sean assured her.

"I'm holding you to that." Jasmine joked. "How much longer until we are off this stupid train?"

"Not too much longer. I think about a half hour." Sean guessed.

"Good." Jasmine absently stroked Delia's hair. "I think this year is going to be very strange. I don't really know what Hogwarts is like, but with Delia there, it's going to be hard. And I think Professor Dumbledore knows something we don't, because he wouldn't just let Delia come to the school if there wasn't something important that's going to happen. From the stories my Mum and Dad told us, he didn't seem like that type of person. Am I right?" Jasmine questioned.

Sean considered this for a moment. "Well, I don't know. I'm not sure what I think about you yet. Sometimes Dumbledore knows things and other times he doesn't. I think you two are important and I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Same here," Jasmine agreed.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"I think you two are important, but I'm not sure what part you play in this whole thing." Jasmine elaborated.

"You mean me and Malfoy?" Sean wondered.

"Yeah," Jasmine answered. "Hey, is that it?"

Jasmine saw a huge castle up on the top of this huge hill, but the hill was surrounded by water, all except a bridge that went to the castle and the huge yard all around it. It was sprinkled with smaller buildings, too.

"Yep, that's Hogwarts." Sean looked out the window too.

"I have to wake up Delia." Jasmine gushed. She softly shook her little sister until she woke up and indicated to her the huge castle out the window.

"Is that?" Delia asked her.

"Mm-hmm." Jasmine nodded. Delia smiled her wide-eyed smile and her face lit up with anticipation.

"Sean, what is it like at Hogwarts now? Is it the same as when my Daddy and Mummy to school there?" Delia asked.

"I don't know. It's probably the same. It's been around for a really long time. There are so many books in the library now, I think there's probably more than before, but other than some new buildings everything is most likely the same." Sean explained.

"Great, so you're a reader? I think things have changed a little then." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, I read, but not that much. I look for a good book and if I find one I take it out. What do you mean things changed a little?" Sean looked confused.

"My Mum used to read all the time, non-stop, she still does, but before she would take about twenty books out at a time. My Dad wasn't like that, but he was smart, I guess. And supposedly your Uncle Ron was really good at wizard's chess, unbeatable by anyone else in Gryffindor." Jasmine re-told the story.

"Yeah, he was. So what are you like?" Sean questioned.

"I don't really like to read, only sometimes. In the summer I usually take out some books, but I'd much rather be outside or something." Jasmine replied.

"Me too."

"Me three!" Delia giggled.

"Okay, well, then I guess we should go for some walks, huh?" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, we should go for a walk everyday when you're done with your school." Delia suggested.

"We'll try." Jasmine promised.

The train started the climb up the mountain the castle of Hogwarts was built on.

"Yay, we're going to be there soon!" Delia smiled excitedly. "What are we going to do once the train stops?"

"Well, we don't have to get our bags because the house elves put them in our rooms for us during dinner. So we just go right to the carriages, except for the first years that have to go in the boats, and we'll go to the Great Hall for dinner, but first we wait for the first years ceremony when they get sorted into their houses. Then we get to eat." Sean said.

"Jassy, the carriages, that was in our dream too! I told you!" Delia poked Jasmine's arm.

"Yeah, it was." Jasmine smiled.

"You had a dream about Hogwarts, too?" Sean wondered.

"You told him?" Delia asked.

"Yes, we dreamt about Hogwarts, and yes, Delia, I told Sean about our dream." Jasmine looked first at Sean and then at Delia.

"Why?" Delia questioned.

"I'm sorry, Delia, I asked your sister to tell me about your dream. I hope you're not angry?" Sean looked down at Delia.

Delia looked right back up at him and smiled sweetly, "That's okay. I just wanted to tell you myself. But me and Jasmine dream the same thing from different points of view, Jasmine told me that, so I'll tell you mine later."

"Okay." Sean consented.

Jasmine laughed softly when her sister tried to whisper this to Sean, she was bad at whispering and ended up either whispering just as loud as she spoke, or whispering so softly you couldn't hear her. Delia looked over at Jasmine and smiled triumphantly as if she had beaten Jasmine at something. Jasmine just shook her head and smiled.

Suddenly, Delia's eyes widened and she screeched and started jumping up and down, "We're here! We're here!" She shouted.

"Shh!" Jasmine asked, laughing. "Yeah, we are, but be quiet or they'll send someone in here to shut you up!"

"Fine," Delia said glumly, but the smile remained plastered on her cute, little face.

"Come on, let's go wait by the door, or it'll take us forever to get off." Sean suggested. Delia nodded eagerly, but Jasmine excused herself to go to the bathroom first. "Okay, then, we'll wait for you outside the door."

Jasmine nodded and hurried in the other direction before people began to rush on and knock her over as she would be going against the current. She found the ladies' room without much difficulty.

After she was done she hurried out so she wouldn't keep her sister and Sean waiting for too long and ran into someone hard. The person wasn't that much taller than her, but it was enough for the impact of her head to slam into his back and she sat down from dizziness. The person bent down with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked kneeling next to her and trying to examine her head.

"I'm fine." She snapped. Her head was killing her. Why was someone standing directly in front of the bathroom door? 'There's no where else to go, that's right,' she answered the question to herself.

"Sorry," he said. Jasmine looked up to see who it was and blinked in surprise. It was Draco Malfoy! Why the hell would he be nice to her?

"Draco?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes." He looked at her strangely.

"Never mind," Jasmine figured she might as well take the kindness while it lasted because she was sure once they were in school he would either ignore her or tease her. "Could you just help me up, please?"

"Sure." Draco stood up again and held out his arms. Jasmine grabbed his hands and pulled herself up with his assistance.

"Thank you." Jasmine said.

"Whatever." Draco seemed to have come back to his usual self and he strode away, leaving Jasmine alone in the aisle to shake her head and wonder why he even bothered to help her in the first place.

Jasmine came to her senses and hurried down the aisle. She jumped down the steps and found Delia and Sean waiting for her, Sean looking fine, while Delia looked about ready to leave without Jasmine.

"Took you long enough," Delia commented impatiently. "Let's get a move on!" Delia quoted their mother who always said that.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jasmine said. They walked together down to the carriages and hopped in.

"Where are the horses?" Delia wondered.

"They're right there." Jasmine pointed.

"Where?" Delia questioned, her eyes passing right over the place where the horses were, and yet still not seeing them.

"There." Jasmine frowned at her sister's inability to see them right in front of her.

Sean leaned in and whispered in Jasmine's ear, "Only someone who has seen a person die can see them."

"I've never seen someone die." Jasmine protested. "At least, I don't think I have."

Sean shrugged, "I saw my Grandpa on my dad's side die; it was of a heart attack. Are you sure you never did? Maybe when you were too little to remember?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't have remembered, right?" Jasmine said, "Well, I'll ask my parents when I write them a letter later."

"Hey, Jassy," Delia was tugging on Jasmine's sweatshirt and pointing to something, "isn't that our dream pond?"

Jasmine looked and nodded. "Yeah, I think it is."

"Cool, we should go see it up close someday! Can you take me?" Delia asked.

"Sure, I'll try to take you this week." Jasmine said.

"Okay." Delia gazed at the school in wonder and awe and was shaking with excitement. For her to have to wait to explore the whole thing would take a lot of patience, and Jasmine had a feeling she would be ripping her hair out by the end of the week if she didn't show Delia some of the school this week. She hoped she would have some spare time in which to do this, but she wasn't sure what to expect of this place.


	4. Chapter Four

**The Dreamers**

**Chapter Four**

A hush fell over the Great Hall as the old Headmaster walked swiftly down the center aisle, with two tables on either side of him, followed by two girls, one very small and the other who looked as if she belonged. The sisters, one with curly dark hair, and the other with thick black hair, looked at one another with their matching green eyes and the little one reached up to grab her sister's hand.

That was when the whispers started. Jasmine only caught bits and pieces of the many conversations, but she knew that most of them were about her and Delia. She heard 'Harry Potter's daughters' and 'what are they doing here?' and 'I heard she' this, and 'I heard she' that. Most of what was being said was far from the truth. Some people had the crazy idea that Delia was there because she wasn't really Jasmine's sister, but her daughter, and that was why Jasmine hadn't come to Hogwarts until now. Honestly, if any of them could do math they'd know it wasn't even possible. Jasmine was fourteen, and Delia was six. That would have made her be eight when she became a mother! Heat rose up to Jasmine's cheeks at even the thought of this.

She looked around for someone she knew. To her right seemed to be the Ravenclaw and then Gryffindor tables. Jasmine's eyes sought out Sean first. He was sitting at the end of the table with a group of boys, his blue eyes on her, and when he saw she was looking he held up a hand in greetings. Jasmine didn't know anyone else from that table, or the Ravenclaw table, so she looked to her left where the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables were. She scanned the Hufflepuff table for Allison, and when she found her the blonde haired girl gave her a big wave and a smile, and Jasmine returned the gesture. Something then caught Jasmine's eye that made her wonder if she was going crazy. A flash of white blonde hair and pale skin against black and green robes. Did Draco Malfoy just nod at her?

Professor Dumbledore's voice brought Jasmine back from her frown of thought as he calmed down the students, "All right, all right, that's enough. Yes, these are Harry Potter's daughters, and yes, they are coming to Hogwarts this year. I must ask you to refrain from spreading silly rumors about Jasmine and Delia, for Jasmine is not secretly Delia's mother, they are sisters." The Headmaster shook his head humorously. "You may all get to know the Potter girls later, when they have been sorted, but now, let the Sorting of the first years begin."

Jasmine and Delia followed Dumbledore past the table set up for the Professor's and into a small room to the right. Inside the room were a fireplace and a long leather couch headed by two matching chairs on either side. The walls were lined with bookcases, and above the fireplace was a huge portrait of a bunch of children sitting together on the front steps of a much smaller Hogwarts school. Jasmine wondered if it was a picture of the first children to attend Hogwarts.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. The Sorting shouldn't take much longer than ten or fifteen minutes." Professor Dumbledore waved to the chairs and the couch and took a seat in one himself. Jasmine sat down on the couch and Delia sat beside her. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and a tray appeared containing a tea kettle, three tea cups and two jars with sugar in one and honey in another. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please," Delia said politely, and when Dumbledore handed her a tea cup with tea and honey she smiled and added, "Thank you."

Jasmine kindly declined the offer. Her stomach was feeling a little queasy. She wasn't sure why she was feeling so nervous. When she was handed a cup of tea anyways, Jasmine looked up at the Headmaster, confused. "But I…"

"I know, Miss Potter, but I think you should drink this." Dumbledore interrupted. "Tea soothes the stomach. You shouldn't be worried, everything will be just fine."

"Thank you, Professor." Jasmine accepted the tea and took a sip. She immediately felt calmer than before.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Dumbledore stood up to greet Professor McGonagall who had with her the Sorting Hat. "Thank you, I'm sure this will only take a moment and then we will be out to begin the feast."

"I'll try and keep the students from eating the tables for a little while longer, Dumbledore." McGonagall joked and then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Ah, here we are." Dumbledore picked up the Sorting Hat and placed it gently on Jasmine's head. "Don't be afraid, my dear, he doesn't bite."

"…Hard…" That hat added with a laugh inside of Jasmine's head. "Oh, this is Harry Potter's daughter, yes, she is. Well then, a bit of your mother in there, too, I see. They were both great Gryffindors. What do you think of yourself, girl?"

Jasmine shrugged outwardly, but in her mind she said, "Well, I'm not sure. I suppose being in Gryffindor House runs in my family, but where do you think I should be placed?"

Jasmine didn't mind either way, as long as she was not a Slytherin.

"Ah, I see, you don't want to be a Slytherin." The Hat picked up on her thoughts. "Well why not? What's wrong with Slytherin?"

"I'm not sure. There's just always been a grudge held between my father and Malfoy and I guess I don't want to end up in a house that would cause my family any grief about the past." Jasmine thought. "You understand, right? It's not that I personally have anything against Slytherins – _yet_ – but the past is a hard thing to forget about."

"Yes, I do understand. You are a very smart girl. That shows your potential to be a very great witch when you are older. Perhaps Ravenclaw would be a good house for you?"

Jasmine wrinkled her nose, "Now, this may just be a rumor, but I've heard that Ravenclaw are just like Slytherin, they may be a little smarter, but when it comes to danger they'll save themselves before another."

"So are you saying you wouldn't do the same?" The Hat wondered.

"I would never do that!" Jasmine exclaimed to the Hat and then continued, "Saving another is much more important that saving yourself. That is such an incredibly coward-like thing to do. Delia's safety comes before mine, always."

"I see," the Hat pondered. "Well, you are a smart and kindhearted girl, both very good qualities, but you are also brave and selfless, and will be very important someday soon, so I suppose you will do very well in Gryffindor." Out loud the Sorting Hat proclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

The Hat was taken off Jasmine's head and she smiled at Dumbledore, saying, "I guess I'm more like my parents then I thought."

Dumbledore let out a laugh and nodded in agreement, "Yes, I suppose it is everyone's worst nightmare come true when they finally realize how much alike to their parents they truly are."

Jasmine smiled at the Headmaster once more and then dropped her gaze down to Delia who was frowning thoughtfully at the floor. "What is it, Delia?"

Delia looked up to her sister, the frown still on her face, "What does selfless mean?"

Jasmine didn't reply as something tugged at the back of her mind. Where did she hear that word before? Why was it so odd that Delia was asking about this word now? Then it hit her, the Sorting Hat had used that word about herself only a moment ago. Jasmine's mouth dropped open and she looked accusingly at the little girl.

Dumbledore was answering Delia's question for Jasmine, "Selfless is the opposite of being selfish. Being selfless means that one would put others safety before their own. Do you understand now, Delia?"

She nodded, "Yes, I think I do. Thank you." Her green eyes found Jasmine's again and when she saw the look her older sister was giving her a guilty one passed over her own.

"How?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know," Delia said. "Really, I don't. I just, I wanted to know what you were saying and then I heard. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Did you know that could happen?" Jasmine demanded.

Delia shook her head, "No! I swear I've never done it before. Honest. That was the first time. I didn't know I could hear your thoughts."

Jasmine was puzzled by Dumbledore's unconcern at these words. She put a hand on her hip and asked, "Did you know? All this time…that _that _could happen?"

Dumbledore set down his tea cup and gave the girls a mysterious smile. "I did not know that the two of you could listen in on each other's mind conversations, but I did suspect. Not too often do you cross two people who have the same dreams all the time. Sure, it happens, but it is not normally with two people who know each other. It can be that someone across the world shares the same dream as someone else, but they would never know would they? Sharing dreams is one of the closest bonds you can place on a person. It connects the two in a way that I cannot even imagine. There are bonding spells that could do the same. They make you hear the others thoughts and communicate in the mind, and even feel what the other person is feeling. It was quite useful during the war years back, but I would not use that bonding spell unless the circumstances were very important, and I mean, _very_ important. Because there is a downside to this spell, and that is, once it is cast, you cannot ever take it back. That one person is stuck with the other for the rest of both of their lives, and it is very hard to live without each other. That is why the spell is illegal to place upon another without being approved by the Ministry."

Dumbledore paused to take a cookie off a tray floating beside him, that he conjured up some time during which Jasmine was consulting her House with the Sorting Hat, and to take a bite. He made a face and commented, "Ginger snaps. Not my favorite cookie." Then he continued with his earlier conversation. "Ah yes, you see, you two are different, though. Your bond is real, it is true, it is not a spell, and therefore, we are not sure what you two are capable of doing when together."

"Wait, what do you mean 'capable of doing when together'?" Jasmine wondered.

"Well, your magic will be doubled once Delia learns as well, and that is why we need to keep her here. If she all of a sudden started doing magic, people might get a little suspicious, and that is why I must ask you not to tell anyone else that you two share dreams." Dumbledore sent a look in Jasmine's direction, "I know you already told the Weasley boy, but was there anyone else?"

Delia scowled, "Yes. She told that evil Malfoy boy."

"No I didn't." Jasmine denied.

"You did so." Delia insisted.

Jasmine thought back. "Delia, you were only talking about your dream, we didn't tell him that we have the same dreams." She asked Dumbledore, "Does that matter? If he heard about a dream she was having, but he doesn't know that we share them?"

Dumbledore thought on this for a minute, stroking his long white beard as he thought, "Well, Malfoy is a very smart boy, he just might figure something out, so I suggest you try and be nice to him, and I'll call those two in here later for a small talk. Does that sound okay?"

Jasmine nodded but Delia whined, "Does that prat really have to know?"

"Delia!" Jasmine scolded. "Don't talk like that. Headmaster, it's fine. Really, it is."

"All right girls, are you feeling hungry now?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes!" Delia said, a smile on her face, and the talk about Malfoy forgotten already. Then, the little girl's eyes drifted longingly to the Sorting Hat.

"Would you like to try it on?" Dumbledore asked, knowing that was exactly was she wanted.

Delia couldn't speak; she just nodded her head up and down. Dumbledore placed the Hat on her head and she squeezed her eyes shut, having a conversation just like Jasmine had. She opened her eyes again when the Sorting Hat called out that if she were to be sorted today she would be in Hufflepuff House. Dumbledore went on to explain that most younger children would get sorted into Hufflepuff because of their state of mind. They do not think like older children do. So in a few years, when it actually comes time for Delia to be sorted, she may end up in a different House because she will have grown, and then again, she may still get Hufflepuff.

"Come now, let us not keep them waiting any longer, I'm sure they are all famished by now." Dumbledore stood and walked to the door, Delia and Jasmine following.

The Great Hall erupted into cheers when they saw Dumbledore emerging from the small room as this would mean they could finally eat. Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them and said, "Yes, yes, I know. You're all hungry. Then I'll make this quick. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I hope you will all try and make this a good one. At the end of the week, Friday night at supper, some of the professors and I will be announcing a new program, so if you are interested in finding out what it is, remain here for a few minutes after you eat. Now, speaking of food, let us feast!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the tables were immediately filled with food. The Headmaster turned to sit in his seat and then remember about Jasmine and Delia. He turned back to the students. A few groaned but most just paused with piling their plates high with food. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. One more thing, I'm sorry. We have a new student, Jasmine Potter is a fourth year student and she will be in Gryffindor House." The Gryffindors cheered and the other tables clapped for Jasmine as she and Delia made their way to the Gryffindor table.

Jasmine wasn't sure whether or not to sit with Sean, but he waved her over and told her he saved a seat for her because he knew she'd be a Gryffindor. She smiled at sat down beside him, but was pushed over by Delia, who wanted to sit next to Sean as well. Jasmine didn't mind being pushed over, she was used to it. Delia did it all the time.

The minute Jasmine sat down, though, she was hit by a wave of questions from all of the students at Gryffindor table, and a few from Ravenclaw as well. She didn't know what to make of all this attention. Delia seemed to like it and she told people her name and age and who their parents were and that Jasmine really was her sister. She didn't answer the questions that asked what she was doing at Hogwarts, though. Delia was very good at keeping a secret.

"Jasmine," she was tapped on the shoulder by the person she was sitting next to, "I'm Bram Zabini." Jasmine found herself looking at a boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He was smiling at her and she wondered if this could really be the son of Blaise Zabini, one of Draco Malfoy senior's best friends from school.

Jasmine decided she might as well not judge anyone by whom their parents are since the daughter of Pansy Parkinson seemed nice and so did this boy. Jasmine smiled and said, "Well it's nice to meet you, Bram."

"Look, Jassy!" Delia whispered urgently in Jasmine's ear.

"What?" Jasmine turned to face her sister.

"That evil boy is staring at you. I don't like him, Jasmine. I don't want him to know about our dreams." Delia looked upset again, like she was when they were in Dumbledore's little room.

Jasmine glanced over to the Slytherin table and caught Malfoy looking at her, but he averted his eyes when he saw she caught him. Jasmine said, "I don't want him to know anymore than you do, but it isn't up to us. If Dumbledore thinks that is for the best then there is nothing we can do about it. Now just enjoy your dinner, okay? Don't worry about what Malfoy is doing."

"Hey, Jasmine," Sean called her, "I want you to meet some of my friends." He pointed first to the boy sitting beside him with shaggy dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, "This is Jake Sinn, he's been my best friend for a real long time. This is his sister, Emma. She's a third year." He pointed past Jake to a girl who looked just like her brother, who was sitting next to a girl with ginger colored hair and cat-like yellow-brown eyes. "That's her friend Cassia Moon." Sean whispered, "She's a little weird." He pointed across from Cassia to an older boy with purple spiked hair and honey brown eyes, "Across the table is Matt Wood. He's real cool, into that whole Anarchy thing. Then next to him are Quince and Zeke Fallon." They were twins with sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Those last three aren't important." Sean said with a straight face and then started laughing. "I'm just kidding. That's Billy, Adam and Jaden." All three of them had orange hair and blue eyes, the same as Sean's. He added, "They're my cousins. Jaden is in our year, but Adam is a fifth year and Billy is a sixth."

Jasmine smiled and waved to all of them as Sean pointed them out. Jasmine was good at first impressions and figuring out people at first glance. She could tell that Jake was like Sean and he seemed like a cool guy. His sister, Emma, looked fascinated at meeting a famous wizard's daughters and she would want to get to know Jasmine better. Cassia couldn't care less about Jasmine, and she could tell they wouldn't get along very well. Matt looked like someone straight off LSC Punk, but he also looked like the type whose looks would deceive and he was actually really smart. Quince and Zeke were jokesters, Jasmine could just tell. Billy was incredibly smart and would end up working in the Ministry. He just had one of those faces. While Adam looked like he just wanted to have a good time. Jaden seemed to be the only one at the table other than Sean who could be one of Jasmine's really good friends. She hoped that would happen and she was right.

"We're not important?" Jaden feigned being hurt by Sean's comment.

"Yeah," Adam said, sounding like he was about to make a joke, but not one Sean would find very funny, "At least we're true Weasleys, and our last name isn't really – "

"Don't say it, Adam." Sean warned, a scary undertone in his voice.

Adam looked surprised, but Jaden was the one to speak, "You haven't told her yet?"

Sean shook his head, "I only met her a few days ago. I'm not just gonna say everything there is to know about me." He leaned across the table to try and whisper, but Jasmine still heard, "It isn't exactly something I want everyone to know, okay? So don't say anything."

Adam nodded, "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Well I don't think you should keep it from her for very long, otherwise she'll think you're trying to hide something _else _as well." Jaden told him, exaggeration on the word 'else' but for what reason, Jasmine didn't know.

Sean waved a hand at Jaden, his way of saying he's heard enough, and gave Jasmine a weak smile. She knew what it meant though. It meant 'Please don't think I'm trying to hide something from you, I'm just not ready to say what it is myself.' It meant he was scared of what she would think of him after she found out. Now she was getting really anxious to know what it was he was keeping from her, but she didn't want to ask because it was an invasion of privacy.

What to say after all that? "Well, thanks for introducing me to your friends. It was really nice." The words were out of Jasmine's mouth before she even thought about them.

Sean looked lost for a moment, but then he said, "Oh, yeah, sure, no problem. They all wanted to meet you, anyways."

"Jassy, I don't feel good." Delia said from in between Jasmine and Sean.

Jasmine looked down at her little sister's messy face and empty plate. She let out a laugh and then put a hand to her mouth. "Sorry hon, but you've got food all over your face." Jasmine picked up her napkin and wiped off as much of the food from Delia's face as she could and said, "There, that's a little better. Now, why don't you feel good? Did you eat too much?"

Delia nodded, holding her stomach. "I couldn't eat another bite if someone forced me to, it would just come right back out."

Jasmine smiled at this, "Well, I can't say that I feel the same, but I do know what that is like."

"Can we go to sleep yet?" Delia did look extremely tired, even after all of that sleeping on the train. There were bags under her droopy red eyes and she looked about to fall asleep right there on the bench.

Jasmine swung her leg over the bench so she had one on either side and pulled Delia into her chest to rest while she asked Sean, "Um, can we go to our rooms yet, or no? Delia is really tired."

"I'll lead you to your room, girls." Dumbledore appeared at Jasmine's side, smiling, a few crumbs on his white beard. Jasmine stood up, pulling Delia with her, and waited for the Headmaster to finish what he was saying to Sean, "I'd like to see you and Mr. Malfoy in my office after you are finished eating."

Sean dropped the roll he was about to take a bite of and said, "What? What did I do?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "No, don't worry Sean, you haven't done anything wrong yet, but I need to speak with the two of you. So please be waiting when I return."

"Wait, but I can't get him to come with me. He won't listen." Sean protested. He was feeling like anything that had to do with him and Malfoy being in the same room must be bad.

"Would you rather me announce that he is needed in my office to the whole school?" Dumbledore asked impatiently. Jasmine thought maybe he needed to tell her something and he wanted to get on with it, since it didn't seem like him to get impatient so easily.

"No Professor, I'll get him." Sean replied apologetically.

"Maybe I should, you know, since all of this is kind of my fault?" Jasmine spoke up.

Sean tipped his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He looked about to speak, but Dumbledore got to it before him, "No, that won't be necessary. You should get your sister to bed now. Besides, I have a few things to tell you."

Jasmine nodded, not understanding, "Okay, let's go. I'll see you later, Sean."

"Yeah, later," Sean said with a puzzled expression on his face.

Jasmine picked up a tired Delia so she could rest her head on her shoulder. The little girl wrapped her arms around her older sister's neck and breathed in the scent of her shampoo and perfume and thought of home, falling asleep almost immediately. Jasmine shifted Delia's weight so she could walk easier and followed Dumbledore out the doors of the Great Hall and up a flight of stairs. She wouldn't have remembered where they were going if someone asked her, but she followed all the same.

When they reached the Gryffindor common room, which was empty, Dumbledore showed her through it and up another flight of stairs, these ones spiraled. Once up these they were led down another hallway, this one lined with doors, but the Headmaster didn't stop in front of any of these. At the end of the hall, Dumbledore knocked four times on the bare wall, and then stepped back. A door appeared and Jasmine gasped.

Dumbledore turned back to face her, a smile in his old blue eyes, "I thought you two might want some space."

He pulled open the door and revealed another set of stairs. Jasmine could have groaned, but she knew Dumbledore had gone through a lot of trouble to set this up for her and Delia. She followed him up this last set of stairs, shutting the door behind them. At the top of the stairs there was another door.

"This one has a password." Dumbledore informed her. "You have to remember to tell Delia or she won't be able to get in by herself if she needs to." Jasmine nodded and Dumbledore told her, "The password is dreamers. I thought it would be easy for you two to remember."

"Thank you." Jasmine smiled. She watched in awe as the Headmaster opened the door to the most beautiful room Jasmine had ever seen in her life. "Oh my…" She trailed off.

The room before her was huge. It had soft yellow carpeting, and the same color painted on the walls, but there was a citrus green border on the top of the walls that matched the curtains pulled shut over the windows on the far wall. One wall was nearly overtaken with bookcases filled to the brim with books of all colors and sizes. Across from that wall was a marble fireplace and in front of it was a very comfy looking pine green colored couch. In the center of the room was a very long table with a few green and yellow plaid chairs on either side. On the other side of the room was a sight that would have made Delia shout with glee had she not been asleep on her sister's shoulder. There were toys strewn everywhere, but in a very organized manner. One corner had a pile of teddy bears, and next to it were dolls, very pretty ones, too. There was a magnificent enchanted dollhouse that was a copy of Hogwarts. There were little people and everything.

"Wow, and I thought Delia would have nothing to do all day." Jasmine shook her head, smiling widely.

She opened the door leading into the bedroom and her breath was taken away from her once again. It was absolutely perfect. The bed took up most of the room and had a fluffy black top blanket, a lavender middle blanket, and dark purple sheets. The dozen or so pillows were alternately black, lavender and dark purple. The rug in this room was dark purple, while the walls were lavender, and the curtains dark purple, but it was the ceiling that kept Jasmine staring. It was enchanted as that of the Great Hall, and right now was black and sprinkled with stars. The girls' two trunks were against the wall opposite the bed.

The last room was the bathroom. It had light blue tiled floor and dark blue walls. The Jacuzzi bathtub was a crystal blue color and the sink was the same. The toilet and shower were both white, but the toilet seat and floor of the shower were dark blue.

Jasmine went back into the bedroom and gently laid Delia down on the bed before returning to the big room in which they had first entered. She said to the Headmaster, "This is gorgeous. You didn't have to do all this for us."

"I didn't," Dumbledore said. "I simply told the room who was going to be staying here and said the charm. It was the room who chose for it to be this way. I'm in just as much awe as you are."

Jasmine grinned, "This is great. Thank you so much, even if you didn't decorate the room personally, everything is perfect."

"Yes, I'd have to agree with you there." Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I best get back to my office so I can have a talk with those boys before they knock each other out."

"What are you going to say to them?" Jasmine wondered.

"Well, I just have to let them know about your dreams and how important they could be, and that they need to keep it a secret." Dumbledore began. "I'm sorry I can't explain everything to you now, but you'll see that there are two journals on the table beside your bed. The red one is for you and the pink one is for Delia. You must write down all of your dreams right when you wake up. At the end of the week I will read them. I know this seems like an invasion of your privacy, but it is very important that you do so."

Jasmine nodded her head, "I know. I'll make sure Delia writes hers down and I'll write mine. Is there anything more you can say?"

"Well, just this one thing, and I'm not sure you're going to like it." The Headmaster warned. "By telling Sean and Draco, it is pulling them into the story. It was planned. I'm sorry if this is not making much sense right now, but it will all work out in the end. You will understand soon. Mister Malfoy and Mister Weasley play a part in this just as much as you and Delia do; you just have to trust them."

Jasmine made a face, "_Trust _a _Malfoy_? I'm sorry Professor, but I can't see that happening."

Dumbledore smiled mysteriously, "You will see. Only time will tell how this will all work out."

"Do you know how this ends?" Jasmine asked one last thing. "I mean, do you always know. Did you know Delia and I would come to Hogwarts before we were born? Or is this just some spontaneous action you are making in hopes that it will all come out right?"

"Well, I can't say that I knew everything all along, but I also can't say that this is a spontaneous action." The old man said. "Some things were meant to happen. Some things were planned before even I was born. So no, I do not know how this ends, but I do know that it is far too important for any of you to think of this as a game."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I know this isn't a game." Jasmine felt stupid.

"Ah, don't be silly, my girl. I didn't mean you. I meant anyone." Dumbledore assured her. "Now, I can sense some trouble down by my office, so I'm going to leave you now."

Jasmine smiled, "Okay. Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Miss Potter." Dumbledore said and then walked out the door.

Jasmine went back into the bedroom to find Delia curled up under the blankets with her little white kitten in a little ball next to her. Jasmine smiled at the sight and tucked Delia in. She turned and found a cage with her owl, Wally, sleeping inside. He woke up and hooted at her, which reminded her of her promise to her mother to write her a letter tonight.

"Wally! Thank you!" Jasmine exclaimed, already searching for a piece of paper. She ripped one out of her red journal and began a letter to her parents:

Dear Mum,

Delia and I are both fine. We have a beautiful room all to ourselves. I was sorted into Gryffindor, and Sean introduced me to a few of his friends. They all seem very nice. So far, everything is going pretty well. Nothing much has happened except Dumbledore explained that we have to write down all of our dreams into these notebooks he got us, and then show them to him at the end of every week. Oh yeah, and I almost forgot. We're not supposed to tell anyone our dreams, Dumbledore thinks it will be safer this way, but before he told us I had told Sean about the dream Delia and I had. Malfoy heard some of it too and now Dumbledore is having a talk with them to tell them not to say anything about our dreams. He says I have to learn to trust them. With Sean that's fine, I trust him already, but _Malfoy_? That's going to be a little bit harder. Well, I'm really tired, so I'm just going to send this along with Wally and go to sleep. Make sure you give him some treats! Delia is sleeping now, but I'll remind her to write you a letter tomorrow. Tell Dad I say hi!

Love you both,

Jasmine Potter

P.S. Have I ever seen anyone die? I know it's a weird question, but I want to know. I saw those horse things that pull the carriages, but Delia didn't, and Sean told me you only see them if you've seen somebody die.

Jasmine re-read the letter and then took Wally out of his cage. She carefully tied the letter around his foot and then carried him to one of the windows in her and Delia's bedroom. She pulled aside the curtain and tried to open it, but it seemed stuck and she couldn't get it open. She tried one last time, but the window just would not budge.

With a sigh, Jasmine headed down the stairs to the hall of the girls dormitories and then down the next flight of stairs that winded down to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was full of commotion now. She saw a few people she recognized from dinner, but she didn't have the nerve to say anything to any of them right now. She hurried through and out the portrait of the Fat Lady. She knew how to get to the Owlery, Dumbledore had shown her that. She walked there as fast as she could and gave Wally a few treats before sending him off with a whisper, "Bring this to Mum, Wally." She watched the snowy owl disappear into the night sky before she turned to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

When she reached the Fat Lady she groaned. She didn't know the password. Dumbledore told her the password to get into her own room, but not into Gryffindor Tower. Jasmine told the Fat Lady, "I'm sorry, I don't know what the password is."

"Well I'm sorry too, but you can't go inside unless you know the password." The Fat Lady said back haughtily.

"Little glass elephant," said a voice from behind Jasmine.

She whirled around to see Sean standing behind her. He looked tired and a little peeved. She blushed, "I'm sorry about you having to see Dumbledore with Malfoy."

He shook his head, "Oh no, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. He's the git, not you. I just can't stand him."

"Malfoy?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah." Sean said. "He hates me, I hate him, it's kind of a mutual hate thing, and talking isn't exactly an option for us, so going over there was like the start of a war. You can bet he's going to pull something tomorrow. Just for me interfering with his cool Slytherin act. But hey, he didn't hit me this time, so, I guess it's an improvement."

"In or out, kids, I won't stand open like this all night." The Fat Lady reminded them of their entering the common room.

The two stepped inside and then Jasmine said, "He hit you before? Why?"

"He doesn't want me near him. It's not like I wanted to be there anymore than he did, but he got us even more time together." Sean expanded after Jasmine's confused look, "We were partners for a Charms project last year and we started fighting and then we got detention and had to clean the classroom together, so that gave me a lovely four hours to be with Malfoy instead of two."

"Ooh, ouch." Jasmine commented. "That must not have been very much fun."

"No not at all." Sean agreed, laughing a little. "Look, said he forgot to tell you, but all four of us have to stay for that meeting of that new program on Friday. You remember? The one he was talking about during dinner tonight?"

Jasmine thought back and then nodded, "Oh, yeah, I remember now. Why do we have to go?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't say, but he told me and Malfoy to be there, and then remember that he forgot to tell you." Sean shrugged. "He's really getting on in years. He's forgetting a lot more things than usual."

"Do you think they'll make him retire any time soon?" Jasmine wondered.

"Nah, they can't make that old guy do anything he doesn't want to. He'll be Headmaster until he croaks, that's just what he wants." Sean told her. "Dumbledore is, after all, the most powerful wizard. Well, beside your father and a few others."

Jasmine smiled, "Wow, my dad is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. You know, I never really think about it that way. He doesn't exactly like to talk about the war, and defeating Voldemort and all that, so I don't think about him as the famous Harry Potter, who saved the wizarding world, but I think of him as my dad, who still jokes around like he's sixteen years old, but I can see in his eyes how old he really is."

Sean got a far away look on his face, but he blinked and it was gone, "Yeah, a lot of people are like that now that the war is over. It's like, all of their lives they were waiting and training for that one thing to happen, and now that it's over they don't know what to do with themselves."

Jasmine agreed, "That's exactly what my mum told me.

He nodded. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay, so I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure, see you at breakfast." Jasmine said and then turned to go back up to her own bedroom.

Once in her bed she found that she couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned and listened to Delia's soft breathing, and then finally sleep overtook her.


	5. Chapter Five

**The Dreamers**

**Chapter Five**

_Jasmine was sitting in a chair in what she somehow knew was Dumbledore's office, but there was no Dumbledore present. She was fiddling with something in her hands, but her conscious self couldn't make her subconscious self look down to see what it was. _

_Suddenly, there was a shout down below, the password to get into Dumbledore's office. There were footsteps hurrying up the stairs, but the voice was not that of the old Headmaster, and neither were the footsteps. Startled at the furious knocking on the door, Jasmine quickly put what was in her hands (a chain or a necklace, she now saw) around her neck and ducked under Dumbledore's desk, holding her breath as the door was thrown open. _

_Jasmine heard a growl of frustration from the person who had obviously needed Professor Dumbledore very badly to have made such a commotion just to get up to the office, and then they turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut with such force that the portraits of the previous Headmasters on the wall began shouting indignantly and calling the man a fool for being so careless. _

_When Jasmine thought the person was safely down the stairs and on their way, she crawled out from under the desk and was about to take her place in the chair opposite Dumbledore's empty one again when the Headmaster himself came bursting through the door, grabbing Jasmine's arm and pulling her to the door. _

"_Where are we going?" Jasmine wondered aloud, but trusted Dumbledore's judgment and followed him down the stairs. _

"_We must hurry and get to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore said before muttering something else, "It is very important that you are with her now." _

"_Who?" Jasmine questioned, and then her heart sank and dread filled her entire body. Delia! "What happened to her?"_

_Dumbledore didn't reply, but Jasmine could see that he was quickening his pace as they neared the Infirmary. Jasmine was stepping right beside him now, and as they reached the door, Jasmine pushed it aside and ran right into Madame Pomfrey. _

"_Where is she?" Jasmine asked. _

_Madame Pomfrey did not respond, just pointed in the direction of the bed closest to them, a curtain pulled tightly around the person inside. Jasmine gripped the edges of the crisp curtain and pulled them aside to see in…_

Jasmine awoke with a little jump. She waited until her heart slowed to a normal rate before reaching to the small table beside her and pulling the chain to turn on the light. The room was immediately filled with a faint purple glow, as the light had a purple glass shade covering the bulb.

Jasmine reached over to feel for Delia, but she wasn't there. Jasmine sat up straight and searched the bed and the floor, thinking maybe Delia had fallen out of the bed while she was sleeping, but the little girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Delia!" Jasmine shouted, hopping out of the bed. This was not happening. She was not going to lose her sister.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Delia emerged looking pale and tired. She turned off the light to the bathroom and slowly walked over to Jasmine, who was standing at the end of the big bed and staring down at her small sister.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Jasmine asked, pulling Delia into her arms the second she was close enough to reach. She then put her hand to Delia's forehead. It was burning hot.

"I don't feel good." Delia murmured, swaying a little when Jasmine released her tight hold. "I got sick."

"Oh, baby. Come on, you need to get back into bed. I'll get you something to drink." Jasmine guided Delia to the bed and helped her under the covers before leaving the bedroom and drifting into the other room in search of a cup.

Jasmine found nothing of the sort lying around, and after she'd looked everywhere and was about to give up, she turned and saw on the coffee table in front of the green couch was a pitcher of water and two glasses. Jasmine frowned, knowing that had not been there a moment ago. She shrugged her shoulders and filled one of the glasses with water to take back to Delia.

When she got to the bed, though, Delia had already drifted off to sleep. Jasmine didn't want to have to wake her up, but she knew it was impossible to avoid. She had to know what happened in Delia's dream. Hers didn't make sense without knowing what Delia saw. She softly shook her sister awake and handed her the glass of water.

"Drink this, baby." Jasmine whispered, pulling Delia gently into a sitting position while she drank the water. When she finished, Jasmine set the glass on the table and took her wand. "_Accio pitcher!"_ Jasmine called, and the pitcher of water floated into the room and was set down on the table beside the empty glass.

She then turned back to Delia and said, "Now, I need to know what you dreamt about just before you woke up, okay?"

Delia shook her head no. "What do you mean 'no', Delia? It's really important. I have to know what happened to you." Jasmine was frustrated at her sister's lack of cooperation.

"I didn't dream anything." Delia answered.

"You didn't dream anything." Jasmine repeated slowly. "How can that be?" She then remembered the spell Sean had told her earlier so that Delia wouldn't have a bad dream. The spell must have continued while Delia was sleeping this time too because the dream was bad. It had to have been bad, otherwise why would Delia have been in the Hospital Wing with a curtain closed around her bed?

Jasmine suddenly felt uneasy and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Delia frowned, seeming a little better than before now. She asked, "Why? What happened in your dream?"

"I was in Dumbledore's office," Jasmine began, a faraway look in her eyes as she saw the dream flashing before them again. "Dumbledore was not there, but I think I was supposed to be waiting for him. I heard someone coming up the stairs and I hid because it wasn't Dumbledore and I didn't want this person to know I was there. He left and then Dumbledore came and told me I had to come with him to the Hospital Wing. You were there. You were in a bed, but the curtain was pulled around it. I went to open the curtain and then-"

"No, don't tell me! I don't want to be dead!" Delia interrupted, her eyes wide with fright. "Why did you dream that about me, Jassy?"

"Then I woke up, Delia." Jasmine finished. "I don't know why I dreamt that. I don't know what happened to you, or what you were doing. All I know is what I saw because you weren't dreaming. If you had been, then I'd know what happened to you."

"I'm sorry." Delia said. "I didn't know I wasn't dreaming until I woke up."

"That's okay. I was just worried. I don't want to dream about you being hurt." Jasmine told her.

Delia yawned, nestling down into the blankets and pulling Snowball close to her. "I'm tired, Jassy. Can I go to sleep now? I'll dream this time, I promise." Delia said, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah, hon, go to sleep." Jasmine climbed into bed beside her little sister and pulled the light chain which turned off and engulfed them in darkness once more. "Goodnight Delia."

"Goodnight Jassy. I love you." Delia said, asleep the second the words were past her lips.

"I love you too." Jasmine whispered to the small girl who was now breathing softly into her neck. Jasmine pulled the warm sheet over her shoulder and closed her eyes to fall asleep once more. She hoped Delia would dream this time.

_The room was completely dark, and very small. Jasmine could stretch her arms out and feel the sides of the walls. She didn't know why or how she happened to be in this space, but she couldn't seem to get the door open. In fact, there was no door at all. When Jasmine realized this she began to scream, but no sound came out. She couldn't get enough air, and then she…_

_Jasmine sat up in a bed that was not her big purple bed, and was not being shared with Delia. It was a large bed with white cotton sheets and a checkered homemade quilt which she was lying under. She threw the blankets off her legs and swung her legs around the side of the bed to rest upon the floor. Where was this place? _

_She stood up and explored the room. There was a chest in the corner of the room, but try as she might she could not get it open. There was a big window with sheer white willowy curtains blowing from the wind, but when she tried to look out, the window slammed shut and the curtain could not be pulled aside. Jasmine gave up on trying to find a way out of the room when suddenly a wailing was heard from outside the door, coming closer. _

"_I don't want to go with you! You're mean! Let me go! I want my sister! Jassy!" The last word rang through Jasmine's head when she finally realized that the small screaming child was her sister! _

"_Delia! Hey! Come back here with her!" Jasmine shouted, banging her fists on the locked door when she heard the fading screams of her little sister. _

"_Jassy?" Delia questioned, sounding as if she were getting closer. "Jassy, please, where are you?"_

"_I'm in here!" Jasmine beat on the door, trying once again to get it open. "Delia, I'm in this room! The door's locked!" _

"_Jassy, I can't get it open." Jasmine heard Delia's voice just on the other side of the door now. She was pleading. Pleading without saying the words, but Jasmine knew Delia wanted her to find some way to get to her because she was scared. "He's gonna come back. I just know he is. He's gonna come back and take me." _

"_No, no he's not. Not if I have a say in the matter." Jasmine reassured her small sister. She saw four tiny fingers appeared under the door, wiggling to catch her attention. Jasmine bent down and touched them with her own. _

"_It is you." Delia said, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. Suddenly the fingers were pulled back out and Delia's breathing stopped for a moment. "He's coming. Jassy, hurry! Please come out! You have to get me. I don't want to go with him again."_

"_Okay, calm down. Don't make any noise, just stay where you are, I'm going to get us out of here." Jasmine stood and raced around the room trying to find a way out, or to get out, but there was nothing. _

_Then Jasmine remembered something her mother taught her. Jasmine rushed back to the door, pulling her wand out of her pocket. She pointed at the door and said, "_Alohamora!_" There was a click. _

_Jasmine reached for the doorknob. "Jassy, where are you?" Delia whimpered. Jasmine turned the knob and the door opened. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her sister crouched at the door, pleading to get in. Jasmine grabbed her around the waist and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind them. _

"_It's okay, it's okay. We'll get out of here now." Jasmine promised. Squeezing Delia tightly, she headed for the window and repeated the spell to unlock it, but this time it didn't work._

_Jasmine let out a squeal of anger before picking up a chair set beside a small table and throwing it at the window. The window broke, sending glass flying everywhere. Jasmine protected Delia behind her back, shielding her eyes from any pieces. Then she turned back around and kicked the rest of the glass away. She leaned out the window and looked down. _

"_Perfect." Jasmine said as she spotted that they were on the third floor, but there was a giant lake right outside. "Let's just hope the water's deep enough. And we can jump that far. Whatever."_

_Jasmine held out her arms for Delia to climb into and she perched herself on the edge of the window. "You ready?" She asked her sister. _

"_Not really." Delia replied, looking uneasily down at the water. _

"_Well…" Jasmine thought for half a second if there was another way out of the room. Nope. She stood real quick and propelled her and Delia off the side of the house and out to the water, she hoped. _

_Delia screamed and pushed her face into Jasmine's chest so she wouldn't have to see. Just before they hit the water, Jasmine yelled, "Hold your breath!" She took a big gulp of air and held it in. _

_They plunged into the water. It was cold and dark, and Jasmine couldn't seem to get her and Delia back to the top. Her air supply was running out and she was sure Delia was about to burst. In a flash, she was pulling off her shoes and socks and doing the same to Delia. That was less weight, and she could kick them up to the top faster, but it was still taking too long. She could see a faint light in the distance that was the sun and the air. Jasmine pulled off her sweatshirt, first taking her wand and holding on to it tightly, kicking one last time as they emerged from the water, both girls gasping for air. Jasmine and Delia swam to the far side of the lake, the one away from the house they were just enclosed in. _

"_Jassy, I can't swim, I keep sinking." Delia complained from a few feet behind Jasmine. _

"_Take off your jeans." Jasmine suggested, treading water while Delia caught up. _

"_What?" Delia asked huffily. "I can't just take my pants off, or I'll be in my underwear!" _

"_And your tee shirt." Jasmine pointed out._

_Delia tread water in front of Jasmine, her eyebrows raised. _

"_Oh come on, I will too. Okay?" Jasmine offered. _

_Delia thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Fine, but you first." _

_Jasmine rolled her eyes, but unbuttoned her pants and kicked them off, then pulled her shirt over her head and let it sink to the bottom of the lake. She was now treading water in a bra and underwear, gripping a wand in her left hand. She had thought the idea was a good one, but now she was praying they wouldn't meet up with anyone. _

_Delia's eyes widened before she took off her own pants. She left on her shirt though and they started swimming again. "I cannot believe I am in my underwear." Delia announced. _

"_Yeah, well, at least you've got your shirt on." Jasmine said. _

"_I didn't tell you to take yours off." Delia laughed. "We're almost there, aren't we, Jassy?"_

"_Yeah, we are." Jasmine agreed, her feet beginning to graze the sand at the bottom. When she could reach, she began walking up the shore, Delia doing the same. _

"_Where are we supposed to go now?" Delia questioned her big sister._

_Jasmine shrugged, "Anywhere but back to that house." _

"_Whose house is that?" Delia asked. _

"_I don't know, Delia. Who was trying to take you?" Jasmine asked an important question before Delia asked another. _

_Delia looked straight into her sister's identical green eyes, "He was very bad." That was all she said. _

"_Okay…" Jasmine accepted this answer, until she could get a better one out of her. "Let's go this way." Jasmine began walking in the direction of woods. _

_They walked in silence for a few minutes, until they heard voices that were not their own. "Jasmine…" Delia said. _

"_I know, I hear." Jasmine replied in a whisper. She put a finger to her lips to show Delia not to speak, and then she ducked in between two very large trees which were growing close together. She pulled Delia tightly to her and whispered, "Don't say anything, okay?" Delia nodded her head and they waited. _

_The faint voices had grown louder, clearer, closer. The leaves and twigs were crunching and snapping under their heavy footsteps as they approached, seeming to head in the exact direction where Jasmine and Delia were hiding, but not knowing this. Delia whimpered through Jasmine's fingers which were covering her mouth and she pressed her little body against her big sister's as tightly as she could._

"_It's okay." Jasmine whispered as quietly as she could, wrapping both of her arms around her small sister's wet and shivering body and trying to comfort her as best she could. _

"_Did you hear that?" One voice questioned another. Jasmine had figured out there were only two of them, both men. _

"_No, hear what?" The second one snapped at the first. Jasmine cocked her head to the side, listening intently. _

"_I thought I heard…something. Never mind." The first one replied. These were not men. They were boys. Jasmine frowned, trying to pick out where she'd heard these voices before. _

"_Let's just go get those two and get the hell out of here." The second voice told the first. "I'm sick of that old windbag sending us out to save their asses when they don't even need saving. They've probably escaped already." _

"_Don't call Dumbledore an old windbag." The first scolded. _

"_Don't tell me what to do, Weasel." Jasmine gasped when she heard this. The two voices were Sean and Malfoy! Malfoy continued, "Besides, why does that old man think that I'm going to listen to him? I'm a Malfoy, not a secret keeper. I don't need to stay here and take his every command like a good Dumbledore man. I'm not. I am a Malfoy." _

"_Shut your face, you don't even know what you're saying." Sean said, and Jasmine knew he had that 'I-don't-even-care' look on his face like he did on the train. "Look, do you see that?"_

"_Do I see what?" Malfoy was obviously offended by Sean's previous words. _

"_There's water on the ground. Do you see it?" Sean took a step forward and Jasmine and Delia could see half of his body, his arm pointing at the ground. _

"_Yes, idiot, I did see that." Malfoy sighed. "Which means what, smart one? Have you figured that part out yet?" Malfoy paused for Sean to say something, but he didn't. "That's what I thought. Let me fill you in. It means that they got out of the house, swam across the lake, and are in the woods right now hiding from us." _

_Sean said, "What," just as Malfoy came up behind Jasmine, blocking her from ducking out of the trees and running, which was what she'd been thinking of doing for the last five minutes. Sean turned to see what Malfoy was doing and spotted Delia and Jasmine. He frowned and asked, "Why were you hiding from us?" _

_Jasmine let her arms drop from around her small sister, as she was pulling away to run from Malfoy and see Sean, and instead wrapped them around herself as a blush crept slowly up her cheeks. Sean saw this and glanced down before turning red himself, his mouth dropping open to form the word 'oh'. Delia saw the awkwardness and explained to Sean, "I couldn't swim, so Jasmine said I should take off my pants, but I wouldn't do it unless she did, so…yeah. That's what happened."_

_Jasmine tried to turn around so she could stop blushing, but found herself staring into the smirking face of Malfoy. He just crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her for a moment before taking off his green Slytherin robe and handing it to her silently. She quickly slipped into it before saying, "Thanks." He shrugged and looked away. _

"_Jassy…" Delia started in a warning tone. _

_Jasmine glanced down at her sister, who was glaring at her, and then…_

Jasmine woke up at the same time as Delia. The sun was sliding under the curtains of the windows and settling the room in a warm morning glow. Jasmine stretched her arms and legs before getting out of the big purple bed and retrieving the red and pink journals for her and Delia.

"Here sweetie, we have to write down our dreams in these every morning, okay? Dumbledore said he's going to have to read them at the end of every week to check everything out. So you have to promise you'll write down all of the dreams you have in this pink journal." Jasmine said, handing the pink journal and a sparkly pink pen to her little sister.

"Good, maybe he'll have your head examined once he reads about the way you were talking to a _Malfoy_ in that last one." Delia said, taking the journal and pen without even looking at Jasmine.

"What are you talking about?" Jasmine questioned, sitting down beside Delia and beginning to write down the dreams she had the previous night.

Delia huffed and then said, "Don't you even. I can't believe you would actually take his robes. That's disgusting. It was probably diseased. You're going to turn evil now."

"Delia, honestly, it was just a dream. I wouldn't take anything from him really." Jasmine assured her sister.

"Promise?" Delia asked, looking up at Jasmine for the first time all morning.

"Yes, I promise." Jasmine said smiling. "But you have to remember one thing, he knows about our dreams now, and Dumbledore said we have to learn to trust him."

Delia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I can't, Jassy. I just can't. You don't understand. There's something about him that I can't trust. I'll try, you know I will, but I don't know if I ever will."

"As long as you try." Jasmine shrugged, hoping that Malfoy was not as bad as Delia thought he was.

Jasmine finished writing her dreams and said to Delia, "Hurry up and finish. I'm going to take a shower."

Delia snapped her journal shut and left it on the bed as she hopped down. "I'm coming, too."

Jasmine placed her red journal on the table beside the bed and followed her sister into the bathroom. Her green eyes followed Delia's dark head, narrowing at the sight of the ends of her black hair. "Delia…" Jasmine took a bunch of Delia's hair in between her fingers and felt them, "your hair is wet."

Delia pulled her hair out of Jasmine's grip and grabbed on to a chunk of Jasmine's hair. "So? Yours is too." She informed her.

"What? It is?" Jasmine's eyes widened as she felt her own damp hair.

"What does that mean?" Delia asked. Jasmine was too busy trying to figure out how it could be possible that their hair was wet to answer. "Whatever, you're weird." Delia turned on the shower and waited until it was at a temperature she liked before pulling off her nightgown and getting in.

She stuck her head back out to frown at Jasmine and say, "Are you coming? You're the one that has class, not me."

Jasmine snapped out of her daze and took off her own pajamas before getting in the shower with her little sister. She quickly washed her hair and got out, leaving Delia to be slow and sing songs she made up. Jasmine dried off with a fluffy pale blue towel that smelled of baby powder and hurried back into the purple bedroom to dress in her new school robes. She brushed through her curly dark hair and pulled it up into a messy bun.

"Delia, are you gonna come get some breakfast?" Jasmine called to her sister as she made her way to the table beside the bed where her journal lay. She picked it up and turned to the page where she wrote about the dream from the night before and added at the bottom of the page:

We woke up with wet hair.

"Come on." Jasmine jumped at the sound of Delia's voice right behind her. "I'm ready."

Jasmine put down the journal and smiled at Delia, who had put on her new robes to match Jasmine, but did nothing about her unruly black hair. Jasmine picked up her hair brush and ran it through Delia's thick hair before pulling it out of her face and tying it back into a ponytail.

"There, now we're ready." Jasmine agreed.

As they walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, Jasmine remembered the password to their room and told Delia. Delia smiled at this, liking that it had to do with her and Jasmine. Before they entered the common room, Jasmine bent down to look into Delia's eyes and said, "Delia, you have to remember not to talk about our dreams to anyone, okay?"

Delia nodded, "I know, I know."

"I know you know, I'm just making sure you know that you can't talk about our dreams to Sean because other people could hear." Jasmine said as an example.

"I thought Sean could know?" Delia wondered.

"Well, yeah, just be careful where you talk to him about them." Jasmine warned.

"I will." Delia promised. "Can we go eat now? I'm really hungry."

"Yeah, let's go." Jasmine followed Delia down the stairs into the common room and past the early risers who were sitting by the fire speaking in whispers to their friends. Jasmine hoped they weren't talking about her. She looked down and walked right by them and out of the portrait of the Fat Lady and was starting down the corridor when she realized Delia was not right in front of her anymore.

"Jassy…?" Delia peeked out of the portrait hole and motioned for Jasmine to come back.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked just as Sean exited the portrait hole along with her little sister. "Oh. Hey."

"'Morning," Sean waved lazily, looking like he hadn't gotten much sleep. After Sean and Delia came out of the portrait hole, there came Sean's cousins, Adam and Jaden, and Jake and Emma. "Are you going down for breakfast?" Sean asked Jasmine.

"Yeah." Jasmine nodded.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaden questioned, catching up to walk beside her.

"Of course we don't." Delia answered for Jasmine as she came up in between her and Jaden.

Sean began walking on Jasmine's other side, talking to Jake and Adam about the new Quidditch team this year, and Emma hung back a little, walking near her brother.

"Jasmine, your dad was a Seeker, right?" Jaden asked, getting the boys' attention as well. Jasmine nodded. "You should try out for the Quidditch team this year."

Jasmine shrugged, "I don't know."

"She's really good." Delia talked over Jasmine. "She won't admit it, but Daddy says she's just as fast as he was on a broom, maybe even faster."

"Oh stop it, Delia." Jasmine said quietly.

"Don't be shy about it. If you're good then you're good and you should try out." Jaden told her.

"I guess I could give it a try." Jasmine said with a small smile. She glanced over at Sean to see what he thought of this. He was smiling.

"So Em, where's crazy Cassia this morning?" Jake asked his sister.

She rolled her hazel eyes at her brother before replying, "We got into a fight last night."

"Again? What about this time?" Jake asked, giving Sean a pointed look.

"She just keeps trying to tell me who I can and can't be friends with and I'm sick of it." Emma said heatedly. "I don't want to talk about it to you."

"Yes you do." Jake pushed her for more information.

"No, Jake, I don't." Emma said, her eyes flashing with anger. "So stop bothering me about it."

"It's okay Emma. Don't let your dimwit of a brother get to you." A breathy voice came from behind. "You know he never wanted you to be my friend anyways."

Jasmine, as well as the rest of the group, looked behind them to see Cassia following at a close distance, her cat-like eyes seeming to glow with her anger. "You will _always _be my friend, though, Emma. You know that, don't you?" Cassia said this sounding like a threat instead of a comfort.

Emma swallowed and nodded her head, "Of course, you tell me all the time." Emma glared at Jake as if to say this was his fault.

"That's right." Cassia confirmed, looping her arm through Emma's and leading her down an intersecting corridor.

"Merlin, she is a scary girl." Adam said once Cassia and Emma were out of sight. "No joke."

"Yeah, and she just won't leave Emma alone. I don't know how many times Emma has tried to tell that girl she doesn't want to be her friend, but every time it's like Cassia brainwashes her or something." Jake told them.

"That's weird. I always told Emma that Cassia is an odd girl." Jaden spoke up as they walked through the doors leading into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was full of students all wearing their school robes and stuffing their mouths full of delicious breakfast choices. Jasmine and Delia sat with Jaden, Adam, Sean and Jake; Delia, of course, in between Sean and Jasmine. Jaden sat of Jasmine's other side, comparing their class schedules. Jasmine found out that she shared all but one class with Jaden and all classes with Sean and Jake.

"Ugh!" Jaden made a face as she examined her class schedule closer. "Sean," Sean looked over at the sound of his name, "did you see how many classes they put Gryffindor and Slytherin together for?"

Sean shook his head no and reached over to take the schedule from her. He shook his head again as he read it, "That's five out of eight for me, and four out of eight for you. How are we going to manage with that lot on the other side of the classroom almost everyday?" He waved in the Slytherin table's direction.

Adam snickered, "Bad luck for you, man. I've only got two classes with Slytherin this year."

"Shut up." Jake leaned across the table to punch Adam on the shoulder.

At this moment, Emma and Cassia walked into the Great Hall, Cassia looking smug and Emma looking sad. Emma sat down across from Jake, and Cassia sat down next to her.

"Where were you two?" Jake asked, glaring at Cassia.

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Cassia answered first, "We were just discussing our little argument from last night. We decided it was just a misunderstanding, didn't we, Emma?"

Emma nodded her head in agreement and then looked up to her brother as she said, "I thought she meant something else, but she didn't."

"That's right." Cassia smiled and smoothed down Emma's dirty blonde hair fondly. Emma ducked her head at Cassia's touch, and Jasmine saw Delia straighten up next to her and she knew Delia was about to say something.

"She doesn't like when you do that." Delia said and stared straight into Cassia's unusual yellow eyes as the older girl stared her down.

"How would you know that?" Cassia snapped. "You're just a freaky little baby, who must have some abnormalities if you're here at the age of what, four? And you're trying to tell me you know what my best friend is thinking more than I do?"

Delia didn't even blink, "I'm six."

"Whatever. You still don't know what you're talking about, so I suggest you shut your mouth, or I'll…" Cassia came to an abrupt stop when she saw the look on Jasmine's face.

"Or you'll what, Cassia?" Jasmine questioned curtly, in a way that rivaled her mother's. Cassia didn't answer. "Don't threaten my sister. If there is one thing that you never want to do, it's that."

Cassia huffed and stood up. She hovered beside Emma for a moment, waiting for her to follow, but Emma didn't even look up from her breakfast. "You will regret this." Cassia hissed quietly before turning and hurrying out of the Great Hall.

"It's about time someone did that to her." Adam mumbled once Cassia was a safe distance out of hearing range. He cracked a smile to ease the tension, and soon he was imitating the look on Cassia's face and had everyone laughing.

"We better get going, class starts in fifteen minutes." Jaden informed the group.

"Aw, you always have to rain on my parade, don't you sis?" Adam said with a mouth full of hot cakes, and a drop of syrup dribbling down his chin.

"Don't call me that. I don't want to be associated with you." Jaden replied, turning away in disgust.

"What's wrong with being associated with me?" Adam asked, looking around at Jasmine and Sean.

"You have a little something…" Emma took a napkin and wiped the syrup off his face, "There."

"Well thank you." Adam smiled and then said to Jaden, "See, it was as easy as that. Can you be associated with me now?" Jasmine shook her head and laughed. Adam shrugged, "I give up then. You're not that important anyways. Ask Sean. He said so yesterday."

"Oh will you get over that? It was a joke." Sean groaned.

"Jassy, where am I supposed to go while you have class?" Delia tugged on Jasmine's sleeve.

"Oh," Jasmine almost forgot Delia couldn't come to class with her. "I have to take you back up to our room. We have to go now."

"I'll come with you. We both have History of Magic anyways." Jaden stood up with Jasmine and Delia.

"Okay, thanks." Jasmine smiled.

"Em, you want to come, too? You have Advanced History of Magic with us, right?" Jaden questioned Emma, who was still looking a little sad.

Emma seemed surprised to be asked along, "Yeah, I do." She put down her fork and walked with Jaden, Jasmine and Delia back up to Gryffindor Tower.

Jasmine led the way to the top of the stairs and knocked for times on the wall as Dumbledore did. She then showed the girls up to the other door and asked Delia to say the password so she knew her younger sister had remembered it.

"Jassy, should I?" Delia didn't have to say more for Jasmine to know what she was talking about. She was worried about Jaden and Emma knowing the password to their room.

"It's okay." Jasmine assured her. She told Jaden and Emma, "Just promise you guys won't tell anyone our password, okay? I'm not sure how many people Dumbledore wanted us to tell about this."

"That's okay, we promise not to tell anyone, right Emma?" Jaden said quickly.

"Yeah, I promise." Emma added.

"Dreamers," Delia whispered to the door and it swung open.

Jaden and Emma gasped. "This is your room?" Jaden was astonished. "This is way cool."

Jasmine nodded in agreement. Jaden and Emma wandered about the room, looking at things, while Jasmine showed Delia the toy corner. Delia's eyes lit up with excitement. She said, "All this for me? I love it here already."

Jasmine let out a small laugh before kneeling in front of her little sister and taking her hand, "Stay here, okay? You can't leave this room until I come for you at lunchtime, okay?" Delia nodded to both of Jasmine's questions. "You have lots of nice things to play with, and you can try and write a letter to Mum and Daddy, too. Will you be all right?"

"Yes, I think so." Delia tilted her head to the side and smiled sadly. "I think I'm going to miss you."

"I'll only be gone for a couple hours." Jasmine told her, scooping Delia into her arms and hugging her tightly. "Don't get in trouble. I'll see you soon." Jaden and Emma were waiting by the door, watching the exchange between the two sisters, a smile on their lips.

"I love you." Delia said in her baby voice.

"Aw, I love you too." Jasmine made her way to the door. She turned back, kissed her hand and blew it to Delia. Delia caught it in her hand and held it to her heart. Jasmine smiled and left the room, following Jaden and Emma down the stairs.

None of them spoke until they were out of the Gryffindor common room and walking down the corridor towards the History of Magic classroom. Emma broke the silence by saying quietly, "You and your sister have a real connection, don't you?"

Jasmine nodded, biting her lip, "Yeah, we do." _Even more than you know_, Jasmine added in her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dreamers**

**Chapter Six**

Jasmine, Jaden and Emma caught up with Sean and Jake on their way to History of Magic. They were a few minutes early for the class, but the room was full and noisy. Jasmine soon realized that this was not a class with Slytherin, but with Hufflepuff.

Allison Parkinson was sitting in the center row, three back. She turned at the sound of more people entering the room and immediately greeted Jasmine with a wide toothy grin and a wave. Jasmine returned the favor. Allison put a hand on the empty seat beside her and questioned with her blue eyes for Jasmine to sit there. Jasmine smiled again and took her seat beside her new friend.

"I'm so glad we have a class together." Allison said. "If you have fourth period Divination, then we'll have two classes together. Do you?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah. My dad told me not to take Divination if I didn't want to be hassled about death by Professor Trelawney, but my mum said that Ancient Runes was very interesting, so I decided death was better than something _my mum _thinks is interesting. For my mum, interesting means tons of work."

Allison laughed at Jasmine's story, as well as almost everyone else in the class. Jasmine looked around, embarrassed by all the attention. Jaden and Emma had taken the table in front of Jasmine and Allison, and Sean and Jake were behind. Jasmine knew no one else in the room. No, make that everyone except for acquaintances. She saw that Bram Zabini was sitting to her right, and a few other people she recognized from dinner and breakfast were seated nearby.

"Okay class, quiet down. Quiet down." An elder woman with long silver hair ordered, taking her seat behind a large desk in the front of the room. "The next few days or so, class will be held as a review of the important things you have learned in the past few years."

Jasmine found from that class that her parents did well teaching her about History of Magic. She knew as much as the others, and more. The next class was Transfiguration, with Ravenclaw. Jasmine knew this would not be her best subject, but she tried and eventually performed the correct movements to change a picture of a bird into a real bird that flew out of the picture and into her hand. She was one out of three people who accomplished this, and Professor McGonagall congratulated her heartily. Jasmine's third class was Herbology, her first class with Slytherin, but they all stayed on their side of the room, and Gryffindor stayed on the other side.

Fourth class was Divination. Jasmine went up the tower with Jaden, Sean and Jake following. The higher she climbed, the more the air seemed to fill with smoke. They finally entered a circular room at the top of the tower, heavy curtains drawn over all of the windows so the room was only dimly lit by candles. Incense was strewn about the room making the air heavy and hard to breathe. Jasmine, Jaden, Sean and Jake took a table near the back, hoping not to draw to much attention to themselves. Allison entered soon after and sat with a few of her friends from Hufflepuff beside Jasmine so they could talk.

The talking didn't last for long though, as Professor Trelawney made her big entrance, sweeping her billowing cloak around herself as if she appeared in a puff of smoke instead of walking to the front of the classroom.

"Welcome children, to Divination." She announced while pushing her gigantic glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. "Let us see who in this class possesses the powers to be a Seer." She waved her arms around the room, her fingers twitching. She closed her eyes in concentration.

Jasmine frowned, looking around to see what other people's reactions were to this. Did anyone actually believe this? Then Jasmine remember that her dad told her Professor Trelawney may seem fake most of the time, but she was the one who said the prophecy of Voldemort and him. Jasmine was too busy comparing the woman she pictured foretelling the prophecy to the woman who was actually standing before her to notice that Professor Trelawney had chosen and was making her way to the back of the room where Jasmine sat. Jasmine looked up when the professor stopped in front of her.

"What is your name?" Professor Trelawney wondered.

"Jasmine," Jasmine said hesitantly, hoping this woman would not foresee her death anytime in the near future.

"Jasmine what?" Professor Trelawney prodded.

"Jasmine Potter," Jasmine replied.

"Ah, just as I suspected, you are the daughter of Harry Potter." Professor Trelawney nodded. "Well, Jasmine, you posses the Sight."

"I do?" Jasmine asked, eyes narrowing, wondering what this woman really knew.

Professor Trelawney nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, you do. You are the only one I've ever sensed it this powerfully from in the last twenty years I have been teaching here. Before then, there were others, of course, but never this strong."

"Really?" Jasmine pushed for more information, not believing a word this crazy woman was saying. She then caught Sean's eye from across the table. He was mouthing something to her. She frowned and shook her head, missing it completely. He did it again, clearer this time. He was saying 'your dreams'. Jasmine's eyes widened. "Um, Professor, are you sure you aren't mistaken? I'm sure there must be someone else in this room you were thinking of."

"No, I feel it very strongly from you." She put a hand over Jasmine's head, closing her eyes again. "It is not fully developed, but it will be in a few years. It is not on command, but found in your…dreams. Yes, it is found in your dreams." Jasmine bit her lip, glancing towards Sean in hopes that he'd know what to do. "Hmm, wait I'm getting something else…it's not just y-"

"Professor, there's a fire!" Someone towards the front of the room yelled, interrupting her.

Professor Trelawney whipped around, seeing that one of her candles had been knocked over and had indeed set fire to the curtain closest. "Oh my! Children, head down the stairs immediately!"

Jasmine got up and hurried out of the room along with everyone else. Sean took her by the elbow and led her away from the excited group of students. He leaned against the wall, a sly smile appearing on his lips.

Jasmine's jaw dropped, "You? You did that?" He shrugged. "Oh my god, you did." Jasmine burst out laughing. "I can't believe you set the room on fire."

"What else was I supposed to do? I mean, most people probably wouldn't believe her about the Sight thing, but if she got something about Delia, everyone in our house would know something was up." Sean said, sobering up a bit.

"Yeah. Well…thank you." Jasmine said.

"No problem. That's what I'm supposed to do, right?" Sean asked.

"I guess, but I wouldn't expect Malfoy to do something like that for me." Jasmine explained.

"That's Malfoy for you. The only thing you can expect from him is to find amusement in other people's suffering." Sean joked.

"There you are. Man, did you see that? I was hoping the whole place would go up in flames and we wouldn't have to take the class anymore." Jake said, making his way over to Sean and Jasmine, Jaden following close behind.

"I know! With all that incense, I'm surprised it didn't go up in flames." Jaden added.

By the time the fire was put out, it was time to go to the next class, Charms. Slytherin was also in this class, but Gryffindor ignored them to talk about the fire in Divination, which had been changed from a small fire to one that took up the whole room and almost sent people to the Hospital Wing to make the story more interesting. Jasmine just smiled and shook her head at Sean, who had yet to inform anyone it was he who started the fire.

The last class before lunch was Care of Magical Creatures. This was the one class Jaden didn't have with Jasmine, Sean and Jake. She headed up the stairs to go to her class, not saying what it was, while Sean and Jake led Jasmine outside and down a slope to gather outside of a small hut. The Slytherins were gathering here as well, but much further away from the hut that the Gryffindors.

Sean leaned in to whisper to Jasmine, "Hagrid will be happy to see you. He's been asking about your dad and mum. I never knew what to say since I didn't know you."

"Hagrid is still the Care of Magical Creatures professor?" Jasmine questioned.

"Right yeh are there, missy. Do yeh got a problem with me, eh?" A large man emerged from the hut, his hair wild around his face, but Jasmine looked up into his kind brown eyes and a smile broke out across his face. "Yeh look jus' like yer mum, yeh do. Yer dad too, I s'pose, with them green eyes. What's yer name?"

"Jasmine." Jasmine smiled back at the half giant she'd heard so much about.

Hagrid looked like he was holding back, but then suddenly he reached out and pulled Jasmine into a tight hug. "I bin waitin' so long to do that. Tell yer mum and da' they better come visit me soon."

"I will." Jasmine promised after being placed firmly on the ground again.

"How've they been?" Hagrid wondered.

"Really well. They've told me all about you." Jasmine replied, knowing Hagrid would like this answer.

"Did they now? That's nice." Hagrid smiled. "Have you got any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, I have a little sister, she six. Her name is Delia." Jasmine informed him.

"Aw, I bet yeh miss her, eh?" Hagrid asked.

"No." Jasmine shook her head. "Well, she's here."

Hagrid's eyes widened, "Is she now?" Jasmine nodded. Hagrid looked for a moment like he might ask why, but he remember all of the students were listening in on the conversation, so he said, "Bring her down later if you can. I'd like to meet her."

"Okay, I will." Jasmine agreed.

After Care of Magical Creatures, Jasmine walked up to Gryffindor Tower with Sean and Jake to get Delia. Jake said he'd wait in the common room, but Sean wanted to come up and see the room. Jasmine led the way up the two flights of stairs and into the room.

Delia was sitting on the floor in the toy corner, all of her dolls and teddy bears and other stuffed animals split up into different families. She looked up when the door opened and dropped the doll whose dress she'd been straightening. She stood up and gazed proudly down at her groups of families. "Do you like them?"

Jasmine nodded happily. "Yes I do. I love them. Is this all you got done while I was gone?"

Delia tilted her head to the side while thinking, "Yep. How long has it been? One class?"

Sean laughed, "No silly, its lunch time." He turned to Jasmine and told her, "My sister loses track of time when she plays too."

"It's time for lunch already?" Delia asked, looking at Jasmine to agree. Jasmine nodded. "Wow. Well, I can come back and play after, right? And you'll play with me?"

"After lunch I have two more classes, and then I can come and play with you, okay?" Jasmine offered. Delia smiled and left her toys behind to eat lunch. "Delia, you have to write a letter to mum and daddy right after lunch, all right? I don't want you to forget. You told mum you'd write her every day."

"I will, I will." Delia waved her sister's orders away. "I already started it. Sean, are you in Jassy's classes?"

"Yup, every single one of them." Sean told her. They reached the common room where Jake was waiting and continued down to the Great Hall.

"No fair, Jassy, you get to see him all day and I have to stay alone in my room." Delia pouted.

"Yeah, but we're doing work, and you get to play all day." Jasmine mimicked Delia's pout.

Once seated in the Great Hall with Jaden, Adam, Emma, Jake, Sean and Jasmine, Delia craved for the attention. She got it from Sean, Jasmine and Emma. Jasmine because she was her sister, Sean because he was nice, and Emma because she thought Delia was adorable, but Delia didn't care who was listening to her as long as it was somebody.

After lunch, Jasmine brought Delia back up to the room by herself. Delia begged her to stay just for a little while, but Jasmine had to hurry all the way back down the stairs and down even further to the dungeons where she had Potions. Jasmine's dad told her to ignore Professor Snape's attitude towards her and just try and do her very best to rub it in his face.

Jasmine was hurrying, trying not to be late, and thinking of all of these pointers that she didn't even notice she was alone in the corridor except for one other person. She almost ran into them before she realized they were there. "Watch where you're going, Potter."

"Sorry." Jasmine said before she realized it was Malfoy. Jasmine tried to brush past him and continue on her way, but she didn't know where she was going. And Malfoy was supposed to be in her class, but he wasn't going the same way she was. She turned around and said, "Wait."

"What is it?" He asked in a bored tone, turning around to face her.

"I don't know where I'm going." She admitted, not looking him in the eye.

He sneered and turned around, but he was walking slower, so Jasmine took that as his way of showing her where the Potions classroom was. She followed him, staying a few steps behind just in case he decided to play a trick on her. Before they entered the classroom he turned back to her and said, "Don't think I'm going to play secret keeper for you and your stupid sister. It's not my fault you let your little gift slip, and I'm not going to suddenly be all friendly to you and Weasel."

"Whatever." Jasmine said, pushing him out of the way. "I didn't expect you to. That would require you to be nice. From what I've heard, Malfoys aren't nice, or trustworthy, or anything decent really. Thank you." She said it only to show him she was bigger and better than him.

She entered the classroom and sat beside Jaden only seconds before Professor Snape stalked into the room, giving orders as he did. Professor Snape said that for today who they were sitting next to would be their partner, but tomorrow he was assigning them. Everyone in the class groaned at this, since the class was Gryffindor and Slytherin, none of them wanted to be paired with someone from another house.

"Stop this annoying foolishness. You'll get whomever I pick out of this hat. Now, look at the board and make the potion. Got it?" Everyone nodded and Snape sat down at his desk in the front of the room, satisfied for the moment.

Jasmine stayed quiet and tried to be unnoticed throughout the class. She and Jaden worked quickly on getting the ingredients for the potion. They made the potion correctly and called Professor Snape over to check. He nodded his head and then sat down again, telling Jaden and Jasmine to copy down the steps from the board so they would have them in their notes.

"Don't get your hopes up, Jasmine." Jaden whispered as she copied from the board. "He's not usually this nice. And I bet you he won't be tomorrow."

"I know. My mum and dad warned me about him." Jasmine finished copying the notes and waited until the class was over.

As they were leaving the classroom, Jasmine following Jaden, Sean and Jake, she felt someone's eyes on the back of her head. She turned and saw Malfoy staring in her direction. Jaden whispered in her ear, "He's been doing it all class. I didn't want to tell you, but it seems you've caught the attention of the school bad ass."

"He's not a bad ass, just a jerk." Jasmine said loud enough for Malfoy to hear before frowning and turning away.

She hurried after her new friends to go to their last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Jasmine was excited to get to this class because Dumbledore let Remus Lupin back to teach and Jasmine hadn't seen him in over a year. He usually came over for Christmas dinner, but he couldn't make it last year and Jasmine couldn't wait to see him.

"What are you in such a rush for?" Jaden asked her.

"Oh, Remus is my parents' friend and I've known him for a really long time and I just am really happy to see him." Jasmine explained.

"Wait, Professor Lupin?" Jaden questioned. Jasmine nodded. "That's cool. He's a really good teacher. Perfect for Defense Against the Dark Arts, don't you think?"

"Definitely," Jake agreed, having heard what the girls were talking about.

"A lot of parents, mostly purebloods like the Malfoys, protested against him being a teacher here because he is a werewolf, but Dumbledore told them he wouldn't be changing his mind for that again." Sean told Jasmine.

"That's good. Remus has been through enough. It's not like he asked to be a werewolf. He just is." Jasmine said as they walked through the doors and into the DADA classroom.

Remus Lupin looked up from his spot at his desk as the four walked into his classroom. A smile crinkled his eyes when he spotted Jasmine and he stood up and held out his arms. Jasmine gladly went to him and hugged the aging man.

"Jasmine, I'm so glad to see you, darling." Remus told her.

"I'm glad to see you too. You weren't at breakfast or lunch so I was worried you wouldn't be here." Jasmine said.

"Oh, I never eat in the Great Hall. I prefer my own quarters." Remus said, and then noticed that the room was filling up quickly with his students. "We will talk later, come and see me after supper, and bring little Delia, okay?"

Jasmine nodded, "She'll be so thrilled to see you." Jasmine took her seat next to Jaden at the table behind Sean and Jake.

She heard someone laugh softly from behind her and she turned around to see Malfoy seated behind her. "Figures you'd be friends with a werewolf, Potter."

Jasmine noted that he was seated beside a chubby boy who was unmistakably Vincent Crabbe's boy and said to him, "Figures you'd be friends with the same goons your father was."

Crabbe looked over from talking to a tall, pretty girl with brown hair and widened his eyes at Jasmine. "You're Harry Potter's daughter." He said.

"Yes," Jasmine agreed. "I was in other classes with you today, I hope you know."

Crabbe nodded, "I'm Gerry Crabbe. This is my girlfriend Angelia Goyle." The girl hesitantly waved to Jasmine, a small frown on her pale face.

Malfoy elbowed Gerry in the side and hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Oh…right." Gerry said. "Stop talking to me, _Potter_, I don't associate with your kind." Angelia snickered.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at Malfoy and said, "You are so pathetic," before turning around and listening to Remus talk about his expectations for this year and a vague course description.

After the class was over, Sean told Jasmine they would have two hours to do whatever they wanted before dinner. Jasmine waved goodbye to Remus and then followed Sean, Jake, and Jaden back up to the common room.

"So we always have two hours to do anything?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, on Mondays we do, but Tuesday through Friday we have class until five and dinner at seven, so it is technically still two hours. Just…a little different." Jaden said.

"Well, I have to go get Delia before we do anything else. She won't want to be upstairs any more." Jasmine said.

"I'm going to do my homework now; I promised Emma we would do our homework together so she doesn't have to see Cassia." Jaden told Jasmine, waving to Emma who was sitting by the fire.

"Okay, see you at dinner."

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up before dinner, would ya?" Jake asked Sean. Sean nodded and then followed Jasmine up to get Delia.

"Want to go for a walk around the lake once we get Delia? We can stop by Hagrid's too." Sean suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jasmine smiled.

They reached the door to Jasmine and Delia's dorm and Jasmine said the password. The door swung open to reveal Delia sitting on the floor in front of the enchanted, dollhouse version of Hogwarts. She was too busy looking for something that she didn't even realize Jasmine and Sean had entered the room until Jasmine tapped her on the shoulder. Delia jerked her head out of the dollhouse and looked up at Jasmine.

"Sorry hon, I didn't mean to scare you." Jasmine said, smiling down at her little sister.

"You're stuck, Jassy." Delia said, peering back into the dollhouse.

"What do you mean I'm stuck?" Jasmine asked, furrowing her brow.

"I can't get you out." Delia said, sticking her arm in the dollhouse and pulling on something Jasmine couldn't see. "I found me, and Sean, and Jaden, and Emma, and Jake, and Dumbledore, and that nice Allison girl, and even Remus, but I can't get you out of that room." Delia lined up the dolls she named neatly in a row before her. "You can't just take them, you have to think of something special about them and then they can come out." Delia added, smiling down on her collection. "But I've thought of everything I can about you and I just can't get you out."

"Here, let me see." Jasmine bent down and pulled Delia's little arm out of the dollhouse, replacing it with her own. She peeked in the dollhouse and spotted at miniature version of herself halfway inside and halfway out of a doorway.

"See? I got half of you, but the other half won't move. What does that mean, Jassy? Do I really only got half of you?" Delia's eyes filled with tears.

"Delia, listen to me. This is just a dollhouse." Jasmine comforted, while still tugging on the toy version of herself. "There must be a leg stuck or something like that. It's not your fault and it's not my fault."

Delia shook her head and whispered, "You don't understand. It's special. They all mean something. Everything in there means something. They move and they talk. I hear them, Jassy, they talk, and they sing too. Just like I heard last night, only you didn't believe me. And now I can't get you out, and that means you don't want me to. You don't want me anymore."

"Delia," Jasmine grabbed her sister's shoulders and made her look into her matching green eyes. "Listen to me. I love you, and I will always want you. Look at me. Do you see me? Am I all here? Then you will always have me, okay? These dolls aren't real. They're just made up. They do what they were enchanted to do. That's all. Understand?"

"Yes Jassy." Delia said, no trace of tears left in her pretty green eyes. She looked over then and saw that Sean was standing just inside the doorway, watching them with a small smile on his face. She stood up and ran over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the dollhouse, "Sean, look. That's you, right there. See him? Isn't he cute? I could get out all the people I know, but that's it. Well, except for Jasmine. She won't come out for some reason."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and looked around in the dollhouse windows, fascinated by the moving figures inside. She could sometimes spot a few that she knew, but there were so many others that she didn't know. She frowned at the thought of her own doll not coming out. She would have liked to get a closer look at it. How did this dollhouse work? How did those little people move around and talk to one another? Jasmine gasped as the dolls Delia was showing Sean drifted up in the air out of Delia's small hands and floated back inside the mini Hogwarts.

"How did that happen?" Jasmine asked.

Sean shrugged, "They're enchanted. They have a mind of their own, I guess."

"Look! That's our room! We're all in our room! Jassy, yours moved! You're in our room, with me and Sean!" Delia shouted, excited at finding this secret first. "They go where we really are!"

"You know," Sean said mischievously, "this could really be useful."

"Maybe that's why Dumbledore put this in here. So we could keep an eye out to where everyone is." Jasmine suggested.

"Well this can't be right, then." Sean said, squinting in the dollhouse.

"Why not?" Jasmine asked, trying to see what he was seeing.

"Because I don't see Malfoy," Sean said.

"I saw that little brat sneaking around earlier. He was following your guys' dolls down the hallway for a while, but then he turned around and went the other way." Delia offered.

"Will you help me find him now?" Sean questioned.

Delia nodded her head. She looked in the dollhouse at every angle and finally said, "Look, I found him." She pointed into an area that must have been the Slytherin common room. "See, he's lying on the couch there. I think he's…sleeping."

"Yeah, I see him. Prat," Sean wrinkled his nose.

Jasmine shook her head and reminded, "Weren't we going to go for a walk around the lake?"

"Oh yeah, want to go now?" Sean asked.

"We're going for a walk around our dream lake?" Delia waited until Jasmine nodded her confirmation before jumping up and yelling, "Yes!"

"But first, where is your letter to mum and daddy?" Jasmine asked.

"On the table. It isn't very long, but mummy won't mind." Delia said. As Jasmine lifted it off the table she yelled, "Don't read it! You're not allowed to!"

Jasmine rolled the piece of parchment up and stuffed it in her pocket, "All right, all right, I won't read it. Let's go."

While Delia skipped ahead down the stairs, out into the corridor and then out into the soft sunshine of the afternoon, Jasmine carefully pulled out her younger sister's letter and read what it said:

Mum and Daddy,

Sorry I forgot send you a letter yesterday. I fell asleep. I have so much to tell you, but there is a mini Hogwarts dollhouse and there are dolls in it that talk to each other. I tried to hear what they are saying, but it was too quiet. Jassy came here after lunch before she went to class and I wanted her to stay but she said she had to go to her class right now. So when she left I watched her little doll walk from our mini room down to where the mini Malfoy was and she started talking to him. I don't like him. He's mean. Jassy shouldn't talk to him, tell her that. I'm scared she's going to like him and he's going to trick her or something, especially after our dream. She took his robes! I couldn't believe her. Well, I'll write you more next time. I have to go play now. I miss you. I love you. Please write back soon.

Hugs and kisses from Delia Potter

Jasmine quickly rolled the parchment back up and put it back in her pocket before Delia realized she had read it. She could not believe her little sister was telling her parents she was going to start liking _Malfoy_. Yeah right. That was not going to happen. She knew he wasn't a good person. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. Of course he wasn't a good person. Jasmine took a few deep breaths before she felt she could continue walking without screaming.

"What did she write about you?" Sean asked, coming up behind her.

"Just that she doesn't trust me." Jasmine said calmly. "She thinks I'm going to start trusting Malfoy because of this stupid dream we had last night. It was just a dream! She doesn't get it."

"What are you talking about?" Delia asked, stopping suddenly.

"Nothing," Jasmine lied.

"You were talking about our dream, weren't you?" Delia questioned, looking her elder sister in the eye.

"Yes, I mentioned it." Jasmine answered.

"That's not fair. You told him our other one. I get to tell him this one." Delia announced. "Okay, so this man was dragging me through a dark hallway and I couldn't see anything, but he wouldn't let go of my wrist. He was just dragging me by my arm down the hallway, and I couldn't stand up because he was walking too fast. And then I started yelling for Jasmine because I didn't know where she was, and I kept yelling and yelling her name and then she answered and I pulled myself out of that bad man's hold and followed her voice. She was locked in this room but she got it open just before the bad guy came back to get me and pulled me inside. Then she broke the window with the glass and said we had to jump out because there was no other way to get out of the house. Don't worry, though, there was a big lake outside that we had to jump to. Jasmine grabbed me and we jumped out the window. After we were in the water we kept sinking and we couldn't get to the top, so Jassy pulled off our sneakers and socks so we could kick up more. Finally we came to the top. I thought I was going to die because I couldn't breathe. It was scary."

Delia took a breath and made sure Sean was paying attention before continuing, "Then we were trying to swim to the other side of the lake, but I kept getting pulled under because my clothes were heavy, so Jasmine told me to take off my jeans, but I didn't want to because I didn't want anyone to see me. So Jassy took off her jeans and shirt first, so I wouldn't be embarrassed. Then we kept swimming and we got to the other side and we ran into the woods. Then we heard voices and Jassy pulled me in between to big trees with her and told me not to talk. We were listening and I kept thinking I'd heard those voices before, and it ended up being you and Malfoy. I was happy to see you, but I didn't want to see Malfoy. I don't know why he keeps being in our dreams."

"Okay, Delia, are you going to finish or keep going on and on about Malfoy?" Jasmine said impatiently.

"I'm going, I'm going." Delia said. "Okay, so then Jasmine got embarrassed because she was standing there in her underwear and bra and you were embarrassed for her, I think, but I don't really know why you were embarrassed, and then Malfoy like stared at her before taking off his cloak and giving it to her. And she put it on! I was so mad. That's why I was mad at her, because she's starting to trust a Malfoy, and soon she's going to be best friends with that prat." Delia folded her arms across her chest and looked at Sean for a reply.

"Wow. Well, that was…quite a dream." Sean said, not sure what he was supposed to say to all of that. "Um…I don't think you should worry too much. Jasmine doesn't like Malfoy, she just told me she thinks he's a stupid git."

"Yeah, that's what she told you, but she didn't take your cloak, did she?" Delia declared.

"Delia, it was a dream. I didn't really do anything. You can't keep getting mad at me for things I didn't actually do. I told you this morning, and I'll tell you again, I wouldn't really take anything from Malfoy. Okay?" Jasmine asked, but she wasn't really asking, she was just sick of Delia's being so childish.

"Fine, but remember this when he offers you something. Remember that you promised you wouldn't take anything from him." Delia warned.

"I won't have to, because he is never going to offer me something." Jasmine said. "You know what? Enough, okay, Delia? No more. If you don't stop talking about Malfoy, I'm sending you back to the room for the rest of the night."

Delia pouted, but she didn't say anything else as they strolled around the big lake before stopping at Hagrid's hut. Jasmine was ticked at Delia for making a big deal about something that meant nothing to her, but she wasn't going to punish Hagrid for this. She went up to the door and knocked. There were several barks and a hush before the door was opened.

"Jasmine, Sean! I'm so glad you showed. This must be little Delia." Hagrid's large face split into a grin and he swung open the door for them to come inside. "Don't mind the mess. With all these animal's I've got in here, I can't seem ter keep it clean."

"Don't worry about it, we don't mind." Jasmine assured him. As soon as she stepped in the hut she was jumped on by three dogs. One was huge and was standing with his two front paws resting on her shoulders and he was licking her face. The other two were small and wagging their tails so much their small bodies were wriggling all over the place.

"Here, sit, sit." Hagrid swept the crumbs off the table with his arm and motioned at the two large chairs at the table.

Jasmine sat and pulled Delia onto her lap, and Sean sat in the other chair. Hagrid sat down at a huge brown recliner chair by the fire and stared at Jasmine and Delia for a moment.

"This sure does bring back memories. Yer mum and dad used ter come here with Sean's uncle Ron, all of 'em under that invisibility cloak of yer dad's." Hagrid told them.

"We know, my daddy tells us all the stories of Hogwarts." Delia said to Hagrid. "He told us you had a big dog named Fang and she was really just a big baby even though she had a scary name."

"Ah, Fang. I miss her. She was a good dog." Hagrid said.

"What happened to her?" Delia asked, her bottom lip quivering. She hated people talking about things that died even though no one she loved had ever died.

"She was old." Hagrid explained. "It's not so bad though. I've got these three." Hagrid nodded his head at the three dogs that were lying at his feet. "The big Saint Bernard is Molly, the brown lab is Bear, and the yellow lab is Honey. Those two are still pups."

"They're cute." Delia said, dropping of Jasmine's lap and sitting on the ground instead. The dogs wagged their tails and wiggled over to Delia, licking her face.

"Would ya mind if I ask why she's here?" Hagrid questioned Jasmine.

Delia spoke up before Jasmine could, "Dumbledore wanted me to come with Jassy because we have the same dreams, but we're not supposed to tell anyone. I know you won't tell, though. My mum and daddy trust you and so do I." She smiled up at Hagrid and continued petting the dogs.

"O' course I wouldn't tell yer secret." Hagrid agreed. "Workin' at Hogwarts gets me in on a lot o' secrets I wouldn't a' minded not knowin' in the first place, and I don't tell any o' those unless they're gonna cause harm. Dumbledore says that it's then my duty to tell."

"Were there any secrets you had to tell?" Jasmine wondered.

"Well, I can't remember any that've happened recently, but when yer mum and dad were goin' to school 'ere there were a few. Most of 'em had to do with yer dad." Hagrid paused, thinking back to a specific one. "Ah, here's one: in yer dad's sixth year, Draco Malfoy got caught up in some real bad mischief. You might a' heard about it from yer folks, but maybe not. His father, Lucious, was a Death Eater if you didn't know, and Draco was s'pose to become one too. Voldemort told Draco he wouldn't have to become a Death Eater if he could pull off killing Dumbledore. Well, luckily for him, I heard a bit o' their plans and told Dumbledore. He helped hide Draco until after the War was over and the Light side ruled over the Dark."

"Wow." Jasmine breathed. "Who knows what could have happened if you didn't overhear their conversation."

"I don't believe you." Delia announced from the floor.

Hagrid looked down at the child and asked, "Well what's not to believe? It happened."

"No." Delia shook her head. "You said that Draco Malfoy wouldn't kill Dumbledore, so then why is he so evil?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes and tried to ward off the coming headache. "Honestly, Delia, do you ever think about anything other than the Malfoy family being evil?"

Delia stared her older sister in the eyes and said, "You shouldn't get so mad at me about it, Jasmine. You didn't see what I saw. You don't know about them being evil. They are. They have evil thoughts and you shouldn't talk to any of them."

"Delia, what things did you see?" Jasmine asked, a serious expression crossing her face. "Did you go back to sleep?"

"No," Delia shook her head. "On the train I saw it, and I don't want to tell you because you don't believe me."

"Delia, this is serious. You have to tell me. Did you write it down in your journal?" Jasmine demanded.

Delia nodded her head, "Yes, but I don't want you to look at it until after Dumbledore does. Besides, I have to find out if my secret is true." She glanced over at Sean when she said this, a strange look in her eyes.

Jasmine flicked her gaze over to Sean just in time to see him go pale. "What's wrong?"

"It is true, isn't it?" Delia asked him. "How could you not tell us that?" Delia's eyes filled up with tears, "I can't be friends with you anymore."

"Delia, you need to stop right now and explain to me what you are talking about." Jasmine ordered.

"Oh dear," Hagrid mumbled.

Jasmine frowned and looked from Hagrid to Sean and back to her sister. "You all know and I don't?"

"Look, I was planning on telling you both, I just didn't think now was the right time." Sean stammered. "Whenever people find out they don't trust me for a while. But that's not fair. I'm nothing like him. I'm nothing like either of them."

"What are you talking about? You're not like who?" Jasmine asked, and then something in her mind clicked. "Oh my god, you're Malfoy's brother, aren't you?"

-

A/N: Okay, there you go. A bit of a cliffhanger there. I hope you guys like it and please review if you do read it. Even if it is to tell me you hate that I'm writing a Mary Sue (which I could so argue with you that it's not, but bring it on :D) I'll get another chapter up when I can.


End file.
